Matters of Blood and Connection
by Red Cassis
Summary: It was just something that they had to do. To find out for themselves if it was really worth it. But sometimes things don't always turn out the way you want.
1. Different Sides

**Chapter 1: Different Sides**

She gathered all of her books and stepped out into the hall. Her brown eyes focused on the couple near one of the windows and she felt a tremor slide through her hand, and she unclenched her fingers to relax the muscles, causing everything she was holding to fall from her and onto the floor. She bent down and started to pick the papers up and looked up and down the halls, her eyes falling on the couple by the window again. She narrowed her eyes as the boy smiled and pressed himself closer to the blonde, nuzzling her neck softly. A giggle erupted from her.

Ginny stood, feeling the twitch in her hand start again, so she tucked her hand in the pocket of her robes and headed back to Gryffindor Tower. Just as she reached the Entrance Hall, Ginny stopped and looked around, vaguely wondering why she suddenly felt uneasy. It soon came apparent, however, when she felt someone touch her shoulder, causing her to jump. When she tried to brush off the person behind her, she heard him growl softly.

"You dropped this," said the boy as Ginny turned around.

She knew he associated with the rest of the Slytherins; he was tall and slim with slanted cheekbones and dark eyes. If Ginny didn't know him by his remarks and friends, she might have thought he was friendly. Unfortunately, this wasn't the case. He was very cunning in his ways, she had seen it, and now he stood in front of her, holding a notebook with her name scribbled on it.

Ginny reached out and plucked the book from his hand and said. "Thank you, Zabini."

He squinted at her, his expression confused. "You know me?" he asked.

"I know you," Ginny nodded. "You're a Slytherin."

"And you're a Gryffindor. More importantly…" he said, glancing at her. "You're a Weasley. The only girl of six brothers, am I right?" Ginny blinked at him and felt another tremor start in her hand. It twitched in her robes and Blaise stared at it. "Is your hand all right?" he asked, his voice low.

"It's fine," she said, stepping back as he reached a hand out. "How did you know about my brothers?" she wondered.

Blaise smiled and pushed a hand through his dark hair, his eyes dancing with amusement as he looked at her. "I hear things from people."

"You mean you hear that rat Malfoy bitching about how he's more superior to my family?" Ginny countered back with a frown. She dragged a hand through her red hair and shook her head. "He's unbelievable."

A slow chuckle came from the Slytherin and he stared at her. "Why, Weasley, I didn't know you carried such hatred for Draco."

It was Ginny's turn to laugh, and after she was through, she saw Blaise watching her slightly, a smirk on his lips now. "You can't stand there and say you didn't know I hated him. I've been taught to despise the Malfoys, just like he's been taught to hate us."

"Lucius Malfoy is a manipulator," he said grimly.

Ginny had been playing with a piece of her hair and not entirely listening until he mentioned something about Mr. Malfoy, then she looked up and said, "I hate that man. He's been nothing but a thorn in my father's side since he started at the Ministry."

"Just think of how Lucius feels," Blaise said.

"I don't _care_ how he feels!" Ginny shouted. "As far as I'm concerned they can both take a flying leap off a fucking-"

"What was that, Weasley?" came a voice from behind her. Ginny saw Blaise's face break out into a huge grin as she whirled around and blinked.

Draco Malfoy stood there, clearly torn between cursing her and walking away, because she was barely worth it. His fingers twitched and he wanted to reach for his wand, but knew that if he did, someone would happen upon them and send them to Professor Snape, or worse, McGonagall.

"I was just saying how much I hate your family, Malfoy," said the petite girl confidentially. She didn't look afraid of him at all. In fact, she looked rather proud of herself to be able to stand there with such a smirk.

"My family is-"

"-so much better than mine, yeah, so you keep telling me. But I don't see it. All I see is a snotty little boy who curses anyone to get his way, a woman who looks like she can't stand the sight of her family, and a man who has killed thousands of innocent people for _fun_. So, tell me, Malfoy – how exactly are you better than us?"

There was a low whistle from behind her and Blaise said, "I think she's got you there."

Draco's complexion had paled even more as he glared at the little Weasley. She had grown a backbone, apparently, over the summer, and it pissed him off that he let her talk that way about his parents, never mind himself. He let out a low growl and brushed a hand through his shaggy blond hair, his gray eyes cold.

"Who do you think you are?" Draco asked as he reached into his robes for his wand. He found it quickly and as he pulled it out, he stared at her, his eyes wide. She had beaten him to it, her own wand pointed at his face.

"You don't scare me," Ginny said quietly, her eyes narrowed.

"Clearly," said Draco arrogantly as he took a step forward, glaring down at her. "You never answered my question, little Weasley."

"What was that?" asked Ginny, staring up at him with a smirk. I didn't hear what you asked over your being so egotistical just now." She watched his eyes as they widened and he looked about ready to slap her.

Draco's lips twitched slightly as he reached out and grabbed her wrist, his grip a little loose, but still enough to hold her in place. He leaned in close and she could see how tired he had become since the year began. "I asked you who you thought you were…" he said softly.

Ginny blinked at him but didn't yank away. "I think I'm a good person, Malfoy. I don't hurt innocent people or act like I'm better than anyone else, because I'm not."

With that, she walked away from him and Blaise, a small smile on her lips.

Draco stared after her and frowned as Blaise came up beside him.

"Well," Blaise said, "that was interesting."

Draco nodded in agreement as he looked at the retreating figure of the girl-weasel.


	2. Give A Little Bit

Chapter 2:

**Chapter 2: Give A Little Bit**

Draco turned his head as she moved closer, and when she put her arms around him, he stiffened gradually. A tiny buzz was fluttering around in his head and he idly wandered if that's how he heard Parkinson when she talked. He liked to ignore her a lot because she talked about things he didn't care for: boys, makeup, hair, and sometimes the subject that interested him most, sex.

It wasn't exactly that Pansy Parkinson was a slut, she just happened to enjoy the male touch, and apparently she found that she enjoyed Draco's touch most of all. It was just something that happened over time, and she wouldn't have traded his touch, though sometimes cold, for anyone else's.

Now he stood in front of her in a very difficult position – her hands on his waist and her body pressed against his. Her mouth was drifting across his pale pointed face, and he vaguely smelled something foul on her breath. He almost smacked her hand away as she reached between them.

With his back being pushed against the wall, Draco could barely move, and with the way things were going, he wasn't sure if he really wanted to. He felt his eyes close briefly as Pansy's warm hand found its way under his trousers and she squeezed. He groaned and in one fluid motion, grabbed her hair and forced her mouth against his, his tongue drilling into her mouth.

Pansy staggered but felt his hand curl around her waist and he pulled her impossibly closer, his mouth now going for her neck, the spot he knew would either spur her on or tire her out. He hoped it was the latter.

"Draco-"

His lips parted to answer her call, and she kissed him hungrily, her long dark hair brushing his shoulders.

"You smell like alcohol," Draco observed, his eyes widening slightly as he stepped sideways. He was frowning now. "Do you know how much trouble you can get into for that?"

Pansy glared at him suddenly and said, "Since when do you care about the rules when you can get laid?"

Thrusting a hand through his hair, Draco sighed, and tilted his head at her. "I care about the rules when I could get into trouble for what you're doing, too."

"But it's my liquor," Pansy said confidently. "There's no way you could-"

"If I wanted, I could convince Snape or Dumbledore it was mine," he said quietly, pulling her into an abandoned classroom and slamming the door. He turned to her and smirked. "I deceived many people for the last few years, Pansy; I think I can deceive an old man for a few days until I feel compelled to tell the truth."

Pansy stared at him, her eyes narrowed in anger. "You _can't_ do that!"

"Why not?" he asked, sneering.

"I'll be expelled," she said shrilly. "Don't you realize that?"

Draco stared at her, his gray eyes flickering across her now scared face before he muttered, "Maybe then you'd learn a lesson, Parkinson, because drinking in school isn't tolerated."

"You sound like my mother," Pansy said irritably. "She's always said that."

"She should have taken her own advice, then, maybe she wouldn't have been expelled."

For what it was worth, Pansy held his gaze, though she wanted very much to hit him right now for the way he talked about her mother. Mrs. Parkinson had always been so kind to Draco, even if he was a little frigid toward her at times, and even Pansy's father, who didn't really like Draco all too much.

"You don't know what you're on about," said Pansy hotly.

"Please," Draco snapped. "I've heard this story a thousand times from my father. Are you saying he was lying to me?"

Pansy glanced at him and walked to sit on top of one of the desks, letting her legs dangle over the edge in attempt to coax him over toward her so he would stop talking. "Your father's not known for his sincerity, Draco."

Draco's eyes widened as he stepped forward and seized Pansy's left wrist, bringing her face close to his so that his harsh breath skated across her cheek, and his eyes darkened slightly as he flicked a strand of silver-blond hair out of his eyes and said calmly, "I've used you enough and I think I'm done."

Then he vanished before she could utter another word.

Ginny Weasley had settled into the back of the library, away from the view of the doors in case Harry or Hermione came in looking for her, which they had been doing a lot lately. Since her run-in with Zabini and Malfoy, she had been looking around nervously in case they came around again to pester her. Really, she couldn't be bothered.

As she flipped through the page of her Potions textbook, she just happened to look up to see someone standing beside her table. Ginny let out a tiny yelp and muttered, "You scared me."

His lips twisted into an unpleasant smile and he sat down, uninvited, across from her. He was brushing his hair out of his eyes when he noticed her look. "What?" he asked.

"You weren't invited to sit here," she breathed, her eyes narrowing.

"Not very friendly today are you, Weasley?"

Ginny took a long look at him and said, "No, Zabini, I'm not. You could have told me that Malfoy was behind me."

Blaise chuckled and stretched his arms over his head, glancing at her. "I could have, but then it would have spoiled your expression, which was priceless, by the way."

"But I-"

"You should be proud, Weasley."

"Why?" she snapped at him.

"Because," Blaise said coldly, leaning forward, "you were able to rattle Draco. I've never seen anyone do that before. He normally doesn't let insults about himself or his family bother him. But you hit the nail on the head."

Ginny considered this for a moment before saying, "What about Pansy?"

"Parkinson? She's just annoying. Draco likes to use her for sex."

Ginny blinked at him and asked, "And she's okay with that?"

Blaise's lips quirked into a delicate smile and he stared at her directly. "Since when have you known Pansy to pass up being able to be with Draco in that manner?"

Before Ginny could answer, the library doors opened and a rather stunned Pansy came storming in, her eyes puffy. She sat down away from everyone and buried her head in her hands. It wasn't until she let out a high-pitched wail of pain did Blaise look over at her.

"Pansy, love, what's wrong?" he practically shouted at the sobbing girl.

When Pansy lifted her head at the sound of her friend's voice, her eyes fell on Ginny and she glared hard, while in the midst of wiping her nose. "I'd rather not have _disgusting rodents_ around when I tell you," she said snidely.

"Oh, that's funny," Ginny said hotly. "At least I didn't get dumped by my fuck buddy. What happened, you weren't good enough for even _him_?"

"I was more than you could ever be for him," Pansy growled, glancing at Blaise. "What is she doing sitting with you?"

"Oh, please, like I'd ever want him. He's a malicious bastard."

"You know all about those, don't you?" Pansy asked. "Potter didn't turn out to be quite the prince you imagined him to be, did he, Weasley?"

Ginny stared at the girl and her urge to curse her was overwhelming. Instead, she calmly said, "_If_ I wanted Draco Malfoy, I could easily get him, Parkinson."

"That's very interesting to hear, Weasley."

Draco stood on the other side of Blaise. Clearly no one had heard him coming.

_Fuck_, thought Ginny miserably.


	3. Leave Out All The Rest

Chapter 3:

**Chapter 3: Leave Out All The Rest**

She watched as Pansy and Blaise stood up and walked out of the library, leaving her with Malfoy, his gaze flitting to her after the doors closed and they were alone. He turned his attention back to her and Ginny held her breath as he came closer and sat down across from her, his mouth curling into a smirk.

"I know you don't mean that, Weasley," he said softly. "Because I know who you think I am."

"Why did you-?" Ginny began, but quickly changed her mind as she looked at him. "And who is it that I think you are, Malfoy?"

He smiled lazily and stretched his arms over his head before placing them on the table, just inches from Ginny, and cocked his head at her. "I'm not a bad guy," he said, reaching up to adjust his tie, but kept an eye on her all the same. "At least not anymore. You believe me, don't you?"

"You never give anyone a reason to trust you," said Ginny quickly, brushing a hand through her hair. "You're always so quick to judge everyone else and blame them for things they didn't do."

Draco's face twitched slightly so he rubbed it. "Well isn't that the pot calling the kettle black, Weasley?"

Ginny's eyes widened slightly. "What do you mean by that?"

He rolled his gray eyes and sighed dramatically. "Haven't you ever heard of the phrase _the pot calling the kettle black_? You're accusing me of doing the same thing you've done."

"Excuse me?"

Draco growled slowly and dragged a hand through his hair. "You judge all Slytherins unfairly, do you not?"

Ginny's stared at him and was overcome by the urge to slap him. Instead, she composed herself and said calmly, "You're all dirty, so what's your point, Malfoy?"

He pushed away the sudden desire to take hold of her frail, slender shoulders and throttle her until her head popped off, the idiot girl. She was really being stupid about this whole thing.

"Don't you get it, Ginny?" he said suddenly, his eyes widening at the slip. "Not all of us are dirty."

"I'll believe that when I see it."

He felt the anger boiling in his veins before he slammed his fist on the table, effectively startling her, his gray eyes narrowed as he bared his teeth at her. He watched her expression and felt the bitterness at her words ebb away abruptly. He stared at his hands and then said, "I don't really expect you to trust me at first glance, because if I were you, I wouldn't."

She watched the way he looked at his hands, the way his voice and eyes softened when she cringed at his actions, and most of all she noticed the sincerity behind his words, something that she never imagine he was capable of.

"That speech was lovely and all but it still doesn't explain why you sent those two away," she said as she bit her lip. "Are you about to say something they'd disapprove of?"

"I just did," he replied, leaning forward slightly. "Now about what you said before…"

"I didn't mean it, you bastard," Ginny growled.

He smiled wickedly and reached a hand out to grasp a piece of her red hair, twirling it between his fingers, his eyes dancing with amusement as he stared at her. "That's precisely why I broke things off with Pansy – she has no fire in her like she did when we first started dating. Do you understand?"

Ginny nodded silently and let his hand slide against her cheek, his fingertips warm against her skin, his breath like a brush of a feather against her lips. She pressed her elbows onto the table and pushed herself off of her chair so that she was very close to him, her eyes slipping shut at his touch.

Maybe tomorrow she would tell Pansy just how much she was missing.

She heard Draco's breath catch in his chest as the chair he was sitting in scraped the floor and he came over and pulled Ginny to her feet. His eyes flashed with something she hadn't seen before as his hand slipped behind her neck and his head bent down, his lips brushing hers gently; it was soft at first, then he applied a little more pressure, his tongue seeking entrance. When he felt her mouth part, his tongue took no hesitance in sweeping forward and playing with her own. Ginny's body reacted quite nicely to him, he noticed, as she twisted her fingers in his shaggy hair and yanked gently. He heard her moan against his lips and pulled her closer, his arms tightening around her small waist.

"We can't…" she breathed suddenly pushing him back.

His hands slid across her face to cup her cheeks and his eyes focused on her. "I've wanted to for so long, please, Ginny."

Her brown eyes widened and she whispered, "This isn't right."

Draco smiled tenderly and brushed his lips against hers once more. He didn't let her get another word in as he kissed her fiercely, throwing everything he heard about her out of his mind.

Her hands trembled against his body as she pulled him close, her eyes flickering as his lips found her neck. He lifted her up and placed her on the table, wasting no time in crawling on top of her and catching her mouth with his. He could feel the heat emanating from her body as he put his hands on her hips.

"I've been having a lot of dreams about you lately," he muttered, his lips brushing her earlobe. "It's been so hard to stay away from you for all these months." He sat up gingerly and stared at her. "Didn't you feel something when we passed each other in the halls or locked eyes in the Great Hall?"

Ginny went to shake her head when his lips found hers again and he pulled her into a sitting position, his arms going around her body. Suddenly, there was a loud bang and a fluttering noise, and Ginny gasped as she pulled away from Draco, glancing toward the library doors as the person standing there.


	4. Dismantle, Repair

**Chapter 4: Dismantle, Repair**

He had his hands around her back when the door to the library opened, and Draco could have sworn that he heard a soft growl from across the room. He sighed heavily and turned his head, very aware of who he would find staring at them.

There was something odd about the way she stood looking at them, her eyes wide with shock and her jaw set. She looked as though she wanted to strangle him, and he would have allowed it, had it not been for the redhead beneath him, who was nearly panting with want.

Another person stepped in beside Pansy, almost frantic to pull her back, to spare her from anything else that might have happened in her presence. When he came into view he stared at Draco, and then at Ginny, who was sitting on the table. His eyes were dancing with amusement as he took in the hilarious situation.

Draco glared. "Is there something I can help you two with?"

Blaise shook his head and looked at his friend apologetically.

Pansy looked horrified, like someone who had just been slapped. Her eyes were directed at the floor, as if she didn't want to look at anyone. "You broke up with me for _her_?"

"You shouldn't make such assumptions, Parkinson."

Ginny had started to get off the table when Pansy tossed a disgusted look her way. "Don't feed me that bullshit! You just couldn't _wait_ to get into her pants."

"It wasn't like that at all. You have no idea what you're talking about."

"Don't I?" Pansy countered, her eyes darkening as she reached up and stroked his cheek. "I'm not an idiot, sweetheart. I know you've been having fantasies about her."

Blaise took this moment to step in, because the tension was just too heavy. He sighed and touched Pansy's shoulder. "I think this is between them now. We should go."

"I'm _not _done!" she shrieked. "I want to know if Weasley has anything to say. The poor dear has been so quiet."

Ginny stared around the room with wide brown eyes, and then she looked at her hands. They trembled slightly against her lap. "I don't have anything to say."

Pansy's mouth twisted. "I didn't think Malfoys cheated with scum."

"I did not cheat!" shouted Malfoy.

"Listen," began Ginny quietly.

"I'm through listening!" Pansy said angrily. "What did you do to him?"

"I didn't do anything!" Ginny screamed, her eyes narrowing. "You need to calm down before you do something you'll regret."

"You need to take her and go," said Draco quietly to Blaise. "I don't want her hurting Ginny."

Blaise barely said a word as he gripped Pansy's arm firmly. He watched her for a moment as she struggled against him. "He says we have to go now. He doesn't want anyone getting hurt."

"You mean he doesn't want that bitch to get hurt," Pansy snarled.

"We have class to get to," Draco reminded them firmly.

Pansy's demeanor changed quite suddenly and she groaned. "I forgot to do a paper for Potions."

Draco turned to Ginny as soon as they were alone. "I'm sorry," he said quietly as he knelt down and gently took her hands.

She stared at him. "You're going to be late."

* * *

Ginny's thoughts were clouded as she walked out of the library an hour later. She was heading back to Gryffindor Tower when she saw Harry, Ron, and Hermione coming from the Great Hall.

"You missed something spectacular, Gin!" said Ron excitedly.

"Pansy had a complete meltdown," Hermione said softly. "She and Malfoy were arguing about their break up and she just started sobbing. I think everything was too much for her, really. I kind of feel bad."

"You of all people should be happy after the way she treated you," Ron said angrily. "Besides, that wasn't even the most interesting part of the fight." His eyes darkened suddenly and his expression turned serious.

"She was screaming about a girl seen kissing him," said Harry, his eyes on the ground. "A loud _redhead_."

"It's not-" Ginny began.

Ron looked at her, his eyes flashing with embarrassment.

"Why?" he asked.

Clearly, that was the question of the day.

"I don't know," said Ginny weakly, shrugging. "He was saying all these really nice things and-"

"Nice?" Harry said with amusement. "You do realize who you're talking about, right? Malfoy isn't nice. He doesn't say nice things to anyone, about anyone."

"So you're telling me I made up all the things he said to me?" Ginny asked curtly.

Their expressions were obvious.

She stormed past them without a word and into the Great Hall. Draco was sitting next to Pansy, who gave a hiss when she saw the redhead. Ginny said nothing as she grabbed Draco's hand and led him out into the hallway, determined to settle things once and for all.

"Where are we going?" Draco asked. "Weasley, you can't just come and take me out of there when you have no-" He stopped abruptly as he saw the backs of their head's in the not too far distance. "What are you doing?"

"I want to straighten things out," said the redhead quietly.

Draco stopped walking and turned her around to face him. "Do you want me to die?" he asked seriously. "Because they're going to kill me."

"Hermione would never-"

"Granger's smart," he replied. "She could make it look like an accident. But Potter and your brother despise me, and it's not like it would hurt their popularity to do away with me."

Ginny didn't get another word out as she felt Draco's hand wrench free from hers. She couldn't believe what she saw when she turned around.

He was halfway down the corridor with a very ugly sneer on his face. He wouldn't let this girl ruin his reputation, even if she was a bloody good kisser. Draco stood there for a moment wondering how difficult things would have been with Ginny as his girlfriend.

As he walked down the corridor, he could almost hear her voice in his ears, the way she said his name, the way she laughed. He concluded that this would have been the worst, as well as stupidest, mistake had he carried on with it.

As he came closer to the Slytherin common room, someone was coming out of it in the distance. He smirked when he noticed the wavy brown hair as the girl headed towards him.

"You made quite a scene before," she said with a smirk as she stopped walking. "How is Pansy holding up?"

Draco merely glanced at her and shrugged.

Daphne smiled at him and said, "I could see the jealousy radiating from Pansy when the Weasley girl showed up at the table. What were you thinking getting involved with her, Draco?"

"We're not _involved_," he said, emphasizing the last word harshly. "We just kissed."

"From what Blaise and Pansy said it looked like you were about to"-

He glared and held up his hand to stop her right there. "We weren't going to do anything, Daph. Ginny and I-"

"Since when are you on a first name basis?" Daphne asked, her eyes narrowing. "She is a Weasley."

Draco had walked past her with his hands in his pockets and a scowl on his face. "I _know_ what she is, Daphne."

He stopped when he felt her hand on his shoulder. He hadn't moved much until he felt her lips against his earlobe. He couldn't help but moan as her tongue swept against his skin.

He turned around and crashed his lips against her mouth fiercely, pushing her into the nearest wall. He didn't give a damn if Pansy caught him, because all she would do was whine that he had cheated again, when he never had in the first place.

"I don't want to use you to make myself feel better," said Draco quietly as he pulled away.

His only response was her lips against his and a pair of eager hands undoing the belt on his trousers.


	5. Stop Counting Days

Chapter 5:

**Chapter 5: Stop Counting Days**

Her fingers trembled rather violently through her hair as she stepped into view. A slow and horrible silence overcame the Great Hall as Ginny stared around at everyone. No one seemed very eager to come and talk to her. In fact, most of her house distanced themselves from her completely. Somehow it didn't bother her that she had nearly half the large table to herself.

She watched as the rest of the students filed in until she found who she was looking for. He had just entered, and as Ginny stood to go over to him, he reached behind his back to pull someone forward, their hands linked together. Daphne Greengrass looked rather smugly as she leaned over, her eyes locking with Ginny's, and kissed Draco's cheek softly.

His gray eyes widened slightly as he too caught sight of the redhead staring at them. He muttered something to Daphne, which made her eyes narrow as she walked to the Slytherin table, and he headed to Ginny.

"Hello," he mumbled, brushing a hand through his blond hair.

"You and Daphne look comfortable," said Ginny as she picked up a piece of toast but didn't bite into it. "I just hope you don't hurt her too badly when you let her know you're using her."

Draco reached out and grabbed her wrist, pulling her up to face him, his eyes dark. "What's wrong with you? All we did was kiss!" he said angrily. "Why are you making it into something more?"

Ginny blinked at him and idly wondered about throwing her glass of orange juice in his face. "Because I _felt_ something else beneath the kiss, and if you didn't, then why did things almost go too far?"

"Too far?" he laughed. "If you hadn't realized, you're a bloody Weasley, and I have a reputation to uphold."

"Yeah, world's biggest bastard," said Ginny harshly.

"Watch who you're talking to, Weasley," Draco snapped. "Wouldn't want Potter finding out you want to fuck me just after you two broke it off, would you?"

Ginny stared at him, her mouth quivering. "That's ridiculous and you know it."

He smiled at her then and gently touched a strand of her hair. "You're not my charity case anymore, Red, and I'm sorry you got the feeling I cared for you because I don't. I don't care for loud-mouthed dirt, no matter how good a kisser you were."

Ginny closed her eyes as his words penetrated her brain and she shook her head. "Don't you stand there and lie to me. I _know_ you felt something, damn it!"

"Maybe you should get your ears checked, then, Red."

"Excuse me?"

He smirked. "Did you ever hear me say I wanted to be anything with you? Maybe you heard what your pathetic delusional mind wanted to because you're so lonely that you need someone, even a Slytherin, to fill the void."

He had left her standing there, completely humiliated, but for once she didn't run. Instead, she took a breath and sat back down to enjoy the rest of her breakfast.

It was past noon when he discovered her by the lake, shredding up a piece of parchment. He swallowed as he caught a glimpse of his name – a letter she had started to him – and he suddenly wanted to vanish. He hadn't meant anything he said to her this morning but she had just gotten him so riled that he had to say something to make her _stop_ looking at him like she was.

Like he would have agreed to do anything she asked.

He was about to turn around when he heard her clear her throat.

"If you're looking for another fight I have no more energy," she said softly.

"No, I just-" he cursed silently as she slowly looked at him, her brown eyes puffy. There were still tear streaks down her cheeks. He sighed and fell down beside her. "I didn't mean what I said to you in there."

"Which part?" Ginny asked bitterly. "About how I'm pathetic, lonely, needy or how you would never want to be seen with me because of your precious reputation?"

He ran a hand through his hair. "I didn't mean to hurt you."

"How long did it take you to come up with that lie? That's what you do, isn't it, Draco? You lie, cheat, scheme, backstab. You're just as Slytherin as your dear father, except that you don't kill people."

Draco winced but said nothing.

Ginny turned to him, her eyes holding doubt, and she bit her lip. "Why are you with her?"

"She was around when I needed comfort."

Ginny muttered something about the pot calling the kettle black and Draco couldn't help but smile. She remembered what he had said, and further more, she had used it against him.

"All right, I deserved that."

Ginny glared. "That doesn't mean I forgive you for hurting me."

He sighed and reached for her. She let his hands travel through her hair before he pulled her closer and whispered, "Please believe that I'm sorry."

She nestled against him and muttered, "Things are going to change."

He knew that. Of course he knew that. He wasn't an idiot.

"I know," he said.

Ginny looked at him calmly before pulling away. She looked at the ground and watched the parchment she had just ripped up getting taken off by the wind. It fell into the lake and then seemed to disappear.

"I need to change some things in my life right now," she told him gently. "If I want to do that I can't have you distracting me."

He blinked as she stood up, leaving him alone as the sky grew dark and the rain began to fall on him, an expression of deep confusion on his face. He titled his head back and let the water slid down his cheeks and onto his already soaked robes. Draco was so engrossed in feeling like the world's biggest bastard that he didn't hear the footsteps behind him.

"I don't think you can trust her," Pansy said quietly as she sat next to him. "I could make you forget her."

He stared at her, his gray eyes wide, and muttered, "Haven't you done enough?"

She was close enough for Draco to feel very uncomfortable. He placed a hand on her shoulder and shoved hard. He had barely been glancing at her when she pressed against him, so when he heard a dull thud he thought nothing of it. He stood abruptly and jumped a little when a flash of lightning shot across the sky. It lit up the lake, the ground, the giant tree, and the girl lying in the mud with blood trickling down her temple.


	6. Accusation, Warning and Scheme

**Chapter 6: Accusation, Warning, and Scheme**

Thunder rumbled lazily in the distance as he stared at his hands. It was early the next morning and the Slytherins had just got word of Pansy's condition – she was going to be fine. Draco swallowed hard and looked around for Blaise, needing someone to talk to about what happened. For everything he had been through with Pansy, Draco was very relieved to know that she wasn't seriously hurt. He hadn't meant to shove her so hard.

Blaise was chatting quietly with Daphne, who was shooting glares at Draco, and sipping a cup of tea. He held it tightly against his lap and looked over at his roommate, shrugging.

"Do you know how it happened, Malfoy?" a bitter voice muttered from behind him. "I heard it was someone who hated Pansy that hurt her. Do you think it could have been the Weasley girl?"

At the mention of the redhead, Draco turned around and faced the other boy, his eyes narrowed. "Weasley couldn't have done that. Besides, she doesn't hate Pansy enough to want to cause her harm."

Theodore Nott was one of the few Slytherins who didn't bother Draco much until he started running his mouth off about Ginny, and as much as Draco didn't want to think about her, Nott wasn't exactly helping him. His gray eyes narrowed into slits as Nott looked at him, his eyes questioning.

"Why do I get the feeling you're defending her?" he asked.

"She's a Weasley, Nott. Why would I do that?"

Theodore shook his head. "I'm not an idiot, Malfoy, you can be honest with me." Slowly, he leaned close and said, "You fucked her didn't you? I couldn't blame you for that, though. She looks like she'd be an amazing lay. She's not as innocent as she makes herself out to be, is she? When you're through with her, maybe I'll have a go, I bet I could make her scream."

Draco felt the other boy's throat beneath his fingers, Nott's pulse speeding under his thumb, before he even realized what was happening. He stared at his housemate and muttered, "Don't ever let me catch you near her or I will make sure I hex you so bad that you'll never be able to sit again. Do I make myself clear?"

Nott's mouth twisted into a cruel smile. "You were always _so_ selfish with your woman, Malfoy. Where is she since you sent her away this morning? Your temper could have gotten out of control when Pansy came around. We all know she's been a thorn in your side for the longest time."

Draco's gray eyes widened in fury and he wanted to break Nott's neck right in front of everyone. He slowly dropped his hand from the boy's throat and looked around at the people too deeply engrossed in their conversations to notice the ever-climbing tension between the two Slytherins.

"What are you accusing me of, Nott?" Draco snarled as he reached in his back pocket for his wand.

"You're not daft so you know exactly what I'm saying," Theodore smirked. "If you're wondering what my angle is it's very simple. I'm a Slytherin, and like you, I get what I want. What I want is that little redhead you've been spending time with. If you hand her over to me, then I'll keep quiet about what I _thought_ I saw out on the lake and you can go on with your life."

"Pansy knows what-"

Nott's smirk grew a little. "She might surprise you with that one."

Draco could barely contain his anger as he lunged at Nott, catching him around the ankles and knocking him down onto the ground, the tip of his wand pressed into his neck. He heard people rustling around and whispering. He glanced around as he blew his blond hair from his eyes and watched a few people step back.

Blaise put his hand on Draco's shoulder but the blond shrugged him away and stood up.

"He's going to hurt her," he whispered urgently to Blaise. "Please don't let him near Ginny."

Nott stood and brushed his clothes off. He gave Draco a suspicious look and said, "Why would I want to touch the Weasley-girl? I know you have some sick fantasy about being with her but that's you not me."

Draco's head started to pound as people around him murmured, believing Nott's lie, and he felt himself sway on spot but kept his composure. "Don't stand here and lie to them."

"Who's lying, Malfoy? You were the one caught snogging her in the library by Blaise and Pansy."

"But I didn't-"

"You were angry that Pansy caught you with someone else after you broke up so you decided to keep her quiet about the whole affair. After all, you've got a reputation to uphold."

The silence was deafening as Draco listened to Nott and his hands started to tremble, his wand falling with a clatter to the floor. "I would never hurt Pansy."

"Don't bullshit me, I hear the way you talk to her, and wasn't it just last week that you punched a wall in anger at something she said? I went to see her and all she remembers is you screaming at her and pushing her head into that tree. She even started crying. I had to calm her down before I left."

With everything that was going on Draco faintly heard someone say, "He uses woman."

His eyes widened as he recognized the voice. He had used her and he would have done it as much as possible to make himself feel better. Draco cleared his throat and quietly pushed passed Nott to the door leading into the hallway. He couldn't take much more of this. He had to find Ginny.

She was sitting in the Great Hall when the door opened and she jumped. It was dark and she just needed to think. The common room hadn't helped much with that since there had still been a few people still up and talking. She blew her long hair from her eyes as she whispered, "Is someone there?"

"Ginny?" came a raspy voice.

She almost tripped over herself as she stood up, walked to the door, and slipped out into the corridor. He shut the door behind her and stared at her, his breathing strange.

"Please. Draco whispered. He had never begged in his life. But he didn't have a choice now. "Please, I need your help." Ginny watched as he leaned against the wall and slipped to the cold floor, his hands going around his head as he breathed heavily. "I'm going to be expelled."

His words made all of the anger she had for him ebb away as she joined him on the floor, taking hold of his hand. "That's ridiculous. Whatever you did I'm sure it can't be that-"

"They think I intentional hurt Pansy."

"What?" Her eyes widened. "But you wouldn't."

As he explained what had happened, he kept his head bent low, almost cowardly as he listened to himself. To the words he spoke. The part where Nott talked about Ginny like she was some kind of whore made him sick. Once he finished, he dared a glance at the redhead; she was sitting very still, her eyes narrowed as she tilted her head at him.

"Well," she said quietly, "I guess we'll just have to play his game."


	7. Set Into Motion

**Chapter 7: Set Into Motion**

Ginny's lips twitched slightly as she entered the Great Hall and sat down beside Hermione, Ron, and Harry at breakfast that morning. She carefully observed the students coming in from the corridor and was worried when she didn't see a certain blond Slytherin saunter in arrogantly.

"What are you looking at?" Hermione asked.

"Nothing," said Ginny distractedly.

"It's something," piped up Harry. "You've been acting funny lately. Are you all right?"

"Fine Harry," Ginny said without looking at her friends. Her eyes widened slightly as both Blaise and Draco walked in and went straight to the Slytherin table without stopping and looking at her. She watched them chat quietly to each other and she vaguely wondered if Pansy would show up today.

"What are you doing?" Hermione hissed suddenly. "Stop staring or you're going to make him come over here."

"This isn't what it looks like," said Ginny quietly. "I'll explain later if you'll just ignore what you just saw. I don't want Ron or Harry to find out and overreact."

"If you're in some kind of trouble-"

Ginny's eyes narrowed as she stared at the brunette and stood up slowly. Her anger at her friend's pushiness decreased as she saw Draco's gray eyes locked with hers and his lips turned upward into a small smile. He seemed to be reading her thoughts exactly as he got up from between Blaise and Goyle and waited for her to move.

It seemed like the air was fresher in the hallway as Ginny stepped out into it. She walked a few steps and wasn't surprised when she heard someone behind her clear their throat.

"Have they been giving you a hard time?"

Before she could answer she felt his arms snake around her waist as she pulled her back against his chest and raised his chin on top of her head.

"Hermione was bugging me," the redhead said softly. "She wanted me to stop staring at you or you might have come over."

"And did what?" Draco asked with amusement. "I not looking to have my parts hexed off, you know."

Ginny's body rumbled against his lightly as she giggled. "Oh, that's lovely. I'm sure that speech would get you far if you're ever on the end of another Bat-Bogey Hex."

"You're a good shot," he said kindly into her ear. "I didn't even see that coming."

Ginny turned in his arms and rested her head against his chest. "Well, what did you expect from all of your insults toward me and my family?"

Draco shrugged and brushed his lips against her forehead as she stared up at him. "I honestly didn't think you had it in you to curse me. Back then you were just a little redheaded annoyance." He smiled as she shot him a glare. "But you've changed since then. Everyone has. Now, tell me, when are we going to start this deception?"

Ginny shrugged and looked at him. "It's all up to Nott and whether he wants to believe it."

"Talk to him for a few weeks, become friends, then realize that you've actually started developing feelings for the slug. He's bound to believe it because he's already envisioning getting close to you."

Ginny considered this for a few moments before saying, "What if something goes wrong?"

Draco frowned at her then and pressed his lips against her cheek. "If he suspects something, you get yourself out, understand me? Just because he likes you does not mean he won't hurt you if he knows you've double-crossed him."

Ginny sighed and wrapped her arms around his waist, pulling him closer, her breath slow. "This is blackmail."

"Yes, it is, I realize that." Draco said quietly. "But it's the only way to ensure that I don't get expelled."

Ginny shook her head and stepped back, glancing up at him, her eyes cool. "This is really risky."

"But you agreed last night-"

A low growl erupted from the redhead suddenly and Draco found himself taking a few steps back. He knew how she was, how bad her temper got at times, and how sorry she felt afterward. But this really wasn't one of those and he knew that she must have felt a little insecure about what she was doing, even if it was all for him.

"You don't have to do this Ginny," he said after a moment. "It was selfish of me to even ask you to."

Her brown eyes widened and she leaned up, brushing her lips against his, and sliding her fingers through his shaggy blond hair. She felt him respond very enthusiastically as her back hit the cold stone wall and she gasped into his mouth, her fingers trembling as they looped around his neck.

"I don't want you to get expelled," whispered the girl softly as she hugged him. "And I don't see any other way."

Draco's lips curved into a smile and he kissed her again, slowly at first, then applied more pressure. "I really appreciate this, and I promise I'll make it up to you, okay?"

"Okay." Ginny smiled.

Draco grinned at her and said, "I think it's time to play the game."

* * *

It was later that night when Draco received an owl instructing him to meet Ginny in the Great Hall. He took one look at the parchment and hurried to gather his cloak and wand that were somewhere around his dorm. He hadn't heard from her for the rest of the day after they set their plan into motion.

He had begun to feel anxious as he reached the Entrance Hall and pushed the doors open to reveal his redheaded girlfriend sitting on the bench closest to the door. He swallowed hard at what his eyes caught sight of; Ginny was staring at him, her lips curled into a tiny smile, and her body clothed in a thin, short black nightgown.

When the blond finally found his voice again, he nearly growled out, "Is this why you wanted to see me?" He stepped forward, bent down and crashed his lips against hers, his hands brushing her warm, bare shoulders. He kissed her for what seemed like an eternity before he finally heard her speak.

"As much as I enjoyed the look on your face as well as your lips-"

"What happened with Nott?" asked Draco directly. He was afraid if he didn't get straight to the point that he would definitely shag her on the table right then and there.

Ginny watched him sit beside her and frowned slightly as he avoided her gaze. "Well," she said, "I managed to talk to him a little bit before he-"

"He what?"

She swallowed and looked at the floor. "Oh, Draco, he kissed me."

The blond said nothing at the confession. Instead he stood up quickly and walked toward the door. He heard her utter a noise behind him but didn't turn as he stepped out into the hallway.

_Game over, Nott. _


	8. On the Edge

** Chapter 8 – On the Edge**

She caught up with him halfway down the corridor, and with her hand on his arm she looked at himwith hesitant eyes. "Where are you going?" she asked worriedly.

He ignored the sensation of wanting to kiss her again and said, "I have some business to take care of."

With her wand, Ginny conjured up her robes and put them on, glaring at Draco. "There, now you have no distractions. Wait it out. Don't go after him because he kissed me."

Draco smiled faintly. Damn, she was going to make him reconsider.

"What did you do after he kissed you?"

"I hit him," confessed the redhead.

Ginny watched him eye her and he reached a hand out to snake it around her waist, pulling her close, his lips inches from hers.

"I wonder," he said with a whisper, "did he kiss you like this?"

Draco bent his head slowly and caught her lips faintly with his. He brushed his lower lip across hers and his tongue followed, and he vaguely tasted strawberry on her lips as he shut his eyes. Easing his tongue into Ginny's mouth was difficult, because what she was wearing underneath her robes made him want to kiss her viciously, to bruise her lips with his own. He felt her tongue hit the tip of his and heard her moan as her arms came around his waist.

Ginny felt dizzy, like she had been drugged, and her eyes fluttered as she heard him groan into her mouth and she nearly pulled away. When he touched the base of her neck and let his fingers crawl under her robes to discard them at her shoulders she didn't stop him. Her heart seemed to skip a beat as she felt his cool hands on her now bare skin. His hands skimmed down her arms that were around his waist, and then against her stomach.

He pressed his lips against her collarbone and was satisfied to hear her gasp as her hands tangled in his hair, gently tugging the strands until he made a noise. He brushed his tongue across her neck and she squirmed against him, making him very aware that they were alone in the hallway on this late night where anyone could happen to find them.

Draco pulled away from her suddenly and stared into her face. "I'm so-"

Ginny brushed her lips against his ear and whispered, "Can we go somewhere?"

"Are you sure?"

The kiss she gave him was answer enough.

* * *

His eyes held hers for a moment before he kissed a trail from her shoulder to her neck. Ginny's eyes fluttered briefly before she closed them entirely, her arms wrapped around his back, her fingers tracing invisible patterns on his bare flesh. She heard him growl softly as she dragged her nails up his back, and she smirked.

Draco attached his mouth firmly to Ginny's earlobe and started to play with the skin there. He felt her hands stop moving on his back and wondered if he had startled her. As he picked his head up to glance at her, he felt her hand move again, toward his belt buckle. He could hear the jingle of the buckle and the leather strap being slid away. With the belt gone, it was easier to get at his trousers, which Ginny was taking her time doing.

"You're going to make me regret bringing you here, Red," he said softly.

Ginny smiled at him and continued at the task at hand. When she finally managed to get his pants to his ankles, she muttered, "What if someone decides they need to talk to you?"

He blinked at her and chuckled softly. "Gin, this is a private dorm. No one is allowed in here without a password. Plus, it had better important if anyone disturbs me at this hour."

Ginny giggled and put a hand over her mouth. "What if I wanted to come in here in the middle of the night?"

Draco looked at her and pretended to consider this before he smiled. "I'm sure that could be arranged."

Ginny grinned and kissed him again, wiggling slightly underneath him, her mouth warm as it slid across his neck. He tasted like cologne and soap. They pulled the blankets around their bodies, her head on his chest, and his fingers stroking her hair. She listened to his heartbeat for a few moments before speaking again.

"This is comfortable," she muttered against his skin. "You're so warm."

He chuckled as her fingers swept against his cheek, and he felt an unfamiliar sensation in his stomach as her fingers tangled in his shaggy, blond hair once more. Draco felt her shift against him, and he reached a hand down to her chin and turned her head, his eyes soft as he kissed her gently.

"Should we go further?" he asked as he pulled her to rest on top of him.

She rested her head on his shoulder and ran a finger slowly up and down his arm.

"Honestly, I'm quite content in this position," he added.

Ginny yawned and slid away from him, curling up against his side, her arm stretched across his chest. She looked at him suddenly and said, "Do you think this will work?"

"I hope so." Draco muttered as he kissed her forehead.

* * *

It wasn't until Ginny woke up the next morning did she realize what had happened. Looking around the unfamiliar room, she gasped, pressing her hand tightly against her mouth. Startled suddenly by the sound of a door being opened, she looked in front of her; he was standing with a towel wrapped around his waist, his shaggy hair still dripping with water.

"You look shocked, Red," he said softly.

Ginny was frantic as Draco watched her scurry around his room for some of her clothes. When she found her top and robes, she slipped them on, charmed her hair, and turned around. "I fell asleep!"

The horrified look on her face caused Draco to chuckle.

He had removed the towel and watched her eyes widen slightly, her cheeks flushing pink as she stared at him. "This is my private room, Red, so don't look so stunned about me walking around with nothing on, would you?"

Ginny looked at the floor suddenly, muttering that she had dropped her wand. Draco found this statement particularly amusing, because he could see that her wand was sitting on his writing desk.

"Now, what were you saying?" Draco asked as he slipped on a pair of boxers. "You can look," he assured her with a grin.

Ginny turned her head slightly, so that she came to rest her brown eyes on his thigh. When she lifted her head more, she saw in fact that he had on a pair of gray boxers and was now proceeding to slip on his black trousers. He eyed her calmly and stifled a snicker.

"What?"

"You're blushing," he said with a lopsided smile. He took a few steps forward, knelt down and lifted her chin so that their eyes met. "Do I make you that uncomfortable?"

"No," muttered the redhead. She sucked in a slow breath and glanced at him. "W-what are you doing?"

Draco's lips twitched slightly as he smiled at her – really smiled – and it made her heart flutter. She liked it when he smiled like that. He brushed his mouth against hers and wrapped his arms around her, squeezing her body to his.

"I was hoping we could do something before we go down to breakfast." He pressed his lips against her neck, feeling her squirm.

Ginny's eyes widened and her cheeks went pink. "I don't know. I mean I like you and everything, but-"

Draco smirked at her. "As nice as that sounds that's not what I meant." He stood and offered his hand to her. "Would you like to go for a walk on the grounds? It's such a nice day."

Confused, she glanced at him, and then burst out laughing. "You can't possibly be serious." But the look on his face told her differently – he looked hurt. "Oh," she said softly, her eyes shutting briefly. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean-"

Draco's eyes looked hooded as he stared at her, then turned to rummage through his dresser, pulling out a white oxford shirt. He slipped it on and buttoned it, slipped on his tie and turned to face her again. She wondered if he noticed how his hair looked yet. Surely he would grumble about it if he had.

"Now you're looking at me funny," he said, frowning. "You've insulted me enough today, I think."

Ginny smiled softly and stepped forward, reaching a hand out to tentatively fix his hair. "I'm sure you don't want to go out there looking like a mess, do you?"

He did exactly what she had thought. When the bathroom door shut she could hear him muttering to himself. Ginny had taken this opportunity to look around his room, because she hadn't gotten a chance to last night, and she wanted to know more about him. She knew Draco would never openly talk about his life.

The writing desk was shattered with papers, several of them Daily Prophet news clippings. Her eyes skimmed over the articles and fell on one in particular – it was about his father holding a banquet over the winter break. It was taking place at Malfoy Manor. What if he asked her to accompany him?

"I see you've done some snooping," said a mildly irritated voice from behind her.

Ginny turned to see him staring at her from a few feet away.

"Well, I was going to ask you if you wanted to go, but I see the answer."

"No-" she said, reaching out to touch his arm. "That thought is very nice – but what about your family?"

"What about them?" Draco asked as he touched her cheek.

Her stomach fluttered.

"They hate-"

"You're with me," he said reassuringly. "There's no reason for anyone to hate you." He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer. "Now how about that walk?"

* * *

It turned out to be a warmer day than Ginny had anticipated. With her robes being carried in her bag, she held Draco's hand and walked onto the grass. She glanced around at the students looking at them, and she watched them whisper to each other. Some Slytherins even shot nasty glares to their housemate.

Ginny stopped suddenly, and Draco nearly tripped over his own feet. He turned back to her, and she looked very nervous about something. He went to open his mouth to ask what was wrong when the problem presented itself in the form of a boy. He stood in front of them for a few minutes, just looking between them, his lip curling disdainfully.

Theodore Nott reached a hand out and gripped Ginny's arm painfully. She winced and glared at him. "You played me, you bitch," he snarled viciously.

Draco stepped forward and Nott glared at him.

"You could have been with me, Weasley," he muttered, his lips close to hers. "I would have given you everything you wanted. Instead, you were forcing me to tell the Headmaster what I _thought_ I saw by the lake that afternoon. What will you do when Draco's gone? You won't have anyone else left to fuck."

Ginny's eyes narrowed at him and she tried to pull away, but he held her, digging into her skin with his nails. "Let go!" she cried. "I did what I had to, so I could protect him.

"So screwing with someone's emotions is fine by you?" He growled, refusing to let her go.

"No, I-" Her sentence was cut off as she watched her arm grow hazy. She glanced at Nott's angry face, which was swimming with haziness in front of her. He was going to break her arm and cut off the circulation throughout the rest of her body. She let out a cry and felt her knees get weak suddenly.

"_Stupefy!_"

It was fast and harsh, and the spell hit Nott, causing him to let go of her and fall onto the grass. Ginny's knees gave in and she slowly sank onto the ground, her eyes stinging from the tears that poured out of her. She could hear footsteps and someone touch her back as they reached her.

"Are you all right, Miss. Weasley?"

It was a familiar voice that she couldn't place. Keeping her eyes shut, Ginny turned into the stranger and clung to them, shaking badly. She suddenly felt tired.

"You can take her now, Draco. Straight to the infirmary."

"Yes, sir."

She heard his voice before his warm hands gripped her firmly and hoisted her up. Her head fell against his chest and she could hear his heart beating fast. She didn't dare open her eyes until she felt the change in the atmosphere, which signaled their return into the castle.

Opening her eyes, she looked at Draco, and felt a surge of warmth spread through her at the expression on his face. He looked completely afraid. Gently, she reached a hand up and moved a stray strand of blond hair from his eyes.

"You're scared," she whispered.

"I was," he said as they stopped at the doors of the infirmary. He stared down at her. "I felt like I couldn't do anything but watch him hurt you."

"You went and got someone though," she said weakly.

"Snape."

"Professor Snape? He hexed one of his own students?"

"He saw you were in danger," Draco said as he placed Ginny on the bed closest to the window, so that the sunlight warmed her. "He's not a complete bastard, Gin."

"Step away from my patient this instant, Mr. Malfoy!" shrieked Madam Pomfrey as she came into the room.

"Relax, you old cow," Draco sneered. " I was instructed to bring her here."

Ginny placed a hand on his arm, her eyes hesitant.

"I'm sorry," he muttered. He rubbed the back on his neck and looked at the nurse. "I'm stressed."

When the doors to the infirmary opened again, Ginny craned her neck to see Professor Snape and the Headmaster walk in, both looking grim. They were carrying Theodore Nott almost carelessly as they placed him several beds away from her.

"Are you all right, Miss. Weasley?" Professor Dumbledore asked as he stepped beside Draco. "It's okay – you can go now, Draco."

"No," the blond said shortly. "I want to stay with her."

Dumbledore smiled slightly. "I won't ask what happened. Not yet. But I do expect an explanation from everyone involved." His blue eyes fell on the unconscious form of Nott and he frowned. "He could have seriously injured you, Ginny."

Ginny nodded and shifted her arm.

"Mother fu-" she hissed, glancing around. "Sorry."

Draco grinned at her and her stomach erupted with butterflies.


	9. Feel the Silence

**Chapter 9: Feel the Silence**

It was mid afternoon when Draco entered the infirmary and found Ginny sitting on the window sill. Her head was resting against the wall, her eyes focused on the grounds below, and as she moved her head to move the hair from her eyes, she spotted him standing several feet from her.

"You don't have to be scared," she said softly, smiling. "It feels worse than it actually looks." She shifted her bandaged arm so that he could see it.

"How are you?" He asked, shuffling his feet slightly against the floor. He had been looking around for a good five minutes before asking, "Where's Nott?"

Ginny shook her head and tilted it. "Why are you afraid of me?"

Draco's eyes flashed and he took a cautious step forward, placing his hands on the sill by her feet and leaning his body toward the window, his head resting against the glass. He sighed and took a deep breath.

"Because this is all my fault."

"What was?"

He chuckled softly to himself when the room grew tense. "Don't do that, Gin. If I hadn't suggested taking that walk-"

"Please," came her jagged reply. "Theodore would have found out someway."

"_Theodore_," Draco hissed as he turned to face her, "is the reason you almost died yesterday. He's blackmailing me, or was, I don't know how long I have until he does me in permanently."

Ginny's eyes widened and she glanced at him. "I wasn't going to die. And I don't think he's going to say anything to Dumbledore in any case right now. He's with Pansy. She's-"

"He's with _Pansy_?" said Draco sharply. If he had been holding anything at that time he surely would have dropped it at that announcement. He stared at her for a moment before saying, "Where are they?"

"What's wrong? I don't-"

She watched his face change and he looked angry. In one fluid motion he reached out and grabbed Ginny's uninjured arm and stared into her eyes. "Where are they, Ginny? Did you see them go onto the grounds at all?"

"I don't know!" shrieked the redhead as she pulled from him, her eyes narrowing. "What's gotten into you?"

"He's dangerous, Red," Draco said. He watched her carefully. "I need to know where he is. Can you help me?" With his tone a little softer, he touched her cheek and pulled her against him as she stood up. "I'm sorry, love. I'm just worried about him being around other people right now."

Ginny said nothing as she rested her head on his chest. She was glad that he had come to see her. "But why would he hurt Pansy? She didn't do anything to him."

Draco blinked when Ginny voiced her thought. "He may not do anything to her but I can't sit back and just assume that. I owe her this for the way I hurt her."

He brushed his lips against her forehead briefly before heading to the door. Ginny was fidgeting when he glanced back at her.

"Be careful," she said softly, frowning.

"I always am," he said with a grin.

* * *

With her back pressed against the wall and her arms pinned on either side of her head, he had full advantage of her. His mouth twisted slightly as it descended onto hers, his body nearly crushing her own as he pushed on her. Pansy lifted her head to stare at the ceiling and his lips fell against her throat.

She murmured something to him and he pulled back.

"What?" he asked.

"Aren't you with the Weasley girl?"

Nott's eyes narrowed slightly at her question and he seemed to tighten his hold on her wrists. His mouth devoured hers again, almost roughly, and he pushed his knee to part her legs. The bed shook gently with his movements as he reached down and started to undo the buttons on Pansy's blouse.

"She's with Draco now," he whispered. "He can fuck her all he wants. I don't bloody give a damn."

Pansy inclined her head as he started to explore her body further, growling his appreciation for certain areas, and she reached down to place her hand against his head. "If you want her, you should take her. I don't like to see Draco upset but I don't think he really cares about her like she thinks. I mean, she is a Weasley, after all."

"You think he's using her?" Theo asked as he raised his head, his hands still skimming her body.

"Maybe," Pansy said, shuddering when his tongue came in contact with her stomach. "But maybe he _does_ have feeling for her after all. We may never know."

"Why else would he be following her around?" Nott wondered as he climbed off of the witch and sat beside her, his face now very grumpy looking. "And looking so delighted to be kissing her?" He shuddered.

"You did," Pansy pointed out, tilted her head. "Before you knew she was using you."

"She played me," he said angrily.

"Well, you were never interested in her to begin with, isn't that right?" Pansy asked. She stretched and started to get dressed when she turned her eyes on him. "So I'm clear, we're done here, yes?"

"I'll ruin both of their lives."

The dark-haired witch looked at him thoughtfully and said, "Don't expect my help. Even though Draco is practically destroying his life by being seen with the Weasley girl, I won't hurt him, I have no reason to."

Nott's eyes gleamed suddenly and he grabbed this perfect opportunity. "He's not who you think. I have something to tell you."

* * *

He was halfway to the Slytherin common room when someone stopped him. With their hand on his shoulder, they were able to turn him around, their eyes narrowed ruthlessly.

"Pansy, I don't have time for-"

"You're the reason I nearly died?" she said rather calmly. "Don't look so surprised. You thought I wouldn't find out? Nott said-"

"He's lying," Draco said softly. He reached out to grab her shoulder. "You know I would never, ever hurt you, Pans." He saw it on her face, that she wanted to believe him. She allowed him to pull her into his body and she made sure to turn her head, to catch his lips with hers softly.

Her hands wrapped around his waist as her tongue slipped passed his teeth to deepen the kiss. She tangled her hands in his hair and moaned his name. He tried to push her from him, finally able to regain control of the situation, but she held him fast, her nails digging into his shoulders.

"You don't need anyone but me," she whispered, her lips now on his neck, his weak spot. Draco shuddered deeply and roughly grabbed her mane of long hair, pulling her head back so that she looked him dead in the eye.

"Very clever, Nott," he muttered. He let Pansy go and stepped back. His friend looked thoroughly ashamed of herself. "How dare you use one of our friends against me. Can't you fight your own battles?"

He moved to go back toward the infirmary, since clearly there was nothing more he could do, and stopped as he felt something smash him in the stomach, completely knocking the air out of him. Draco fell back against the wall, his eyes wide and his breathing shallow. He groaned as he tried to sit up.

The heel of a boot came down against his throat, pinning him to the wall.

"You just don't learn, do you, Malfoy?" Draco wondered why the hall was slowly becoming darker when it was bright outside. "That's a very ingenious idea of mine. No one around will know that we're here; all they'll see when the walk by is an empty, sunlit hallway. Even Ginny wouldn't be able to detect you."

Draco turned his head to see Pansy on the ground, weeping.

What the hell was going on?


	10. Crashing Down

**Chapter 10: Crashing Down**

Draco watched as a dim light surfaced from somewhere in the dark and felt the boot leave his throat, allowing him to breath in a slow but choking manner. He could see Pansy on the ground and hear her sobbing. She was muttering something he couldn't quite make out, and as he went to grab her, he let out a horrible scream, and a cracking sound echoing through the corridor.

"You aren't going to hurt her anymore," he whispered, taking pleasure in the fact that he just stepped on his friend's hand, but broke nothing. He gripped Draco's chin roughly and pushed his head into the wall. "How does that feel?"

"Stop!" Pansy gasped, her eyes widening. "You're going to kill him!"

Nott had looked at her and smiled a little, his eyes flashing with rage as he turned his attention back to Draco, and if anything, he looked more deranged with his face half-covered in shadows.

"Don't you want him to die for hurting you?" he asked Pansy.

"No."

"It was his idea to make that bitch play me," Nott snarled as he grabbed Draco's blond hair. "You just didn't want me to keep blackmailing you, so you sent her to mess with me. I would have thought you'd never let that whore go anywhere without you. Really, you two belong together – you're so fucking manipulative that I can't believe I trusted either of you."

Draco winced as Nott's nails dug into the back on his neck.

"Stop it!" Pansy shrieked. She had made a move to grab Nott's hands and force them away from Draco's throat when Theodore glared behind him at her.

"I think you need to take a seat," he hissed, sending his elbow into her nose and shoving her back onto the floor, hard. She fell with a thud and was motionless, her nose dripping with blood.

It wasn't until a scream rang out did Nott's eyes widen and he let his prey go. He whirled around and his eyes fell on the spot where Pansy was lying.

Except there was no girl on the floor.

"Where did she go?" Draco said as he used the wall to straighten himself, gasping slightly as he took a breath. "What happened?"

Nott's eyes were still wide as he turned back to face Draco. He looked very terrified about something as he glanced behind him, his lips moving silently. He walked a few feet and crouched down, staring at the ground, and the droplets of blood on it.

"She broke through the barrier I set up," he mumbled.

It happened very quickly; the darkened hall around them had seemed to explode with sunlight and Draco looked around as all of the students passed them, some worried and others whispering to each other.

"What's happened to you?" A voice asked as someone touched a hand to Draco's shoulder. He turned his head slightly and stared into Blaise's face. "You look like shit."

"Thanks," Draco muttered and sucked in a breath. God, it hurt to do that. He glanced around. "Have you seen Pansy?"

Blaise was looking from Nott to Draco when he said, "She's in the infirmary, looks pretty bad, too. She's got a bloody nose and a gash on her head. What happened?"

"I pushed her and she fell," Nott mumbled, startling the others.

"You did what?" Blaise said, his eyes flashing dangerously.

Theodore smiled slowly, almost harshly, as he stepped forward and nodded at Draco. "I would have killed him if Pansy hadn't fallen through the barrier I set up and scared whoever had walked by. He doesn't deserve her! She should be mine, damn it!"

"You created a barrier?" Blaise said, looking surprised. Then his facial expression changed and he reached a hand out to grip Nott by the collar of his shirt and pulled him roughly so that he stumbled. "You would rather kill one of your own to get a girl instead of moving on you psychotic little prick?"

Draco stood back and watched what was taking place.

Nott chuckled softly. "Didn't you ever wonder how I manipulated Pansy?"

Draco's eyes widened and he felt angry suddenly. "She would never hurt me. What did you do to her?" He stepped forward and glared at Nott. "Answer me."

"She just needed a little push in the right direction," he said darkly. "She was so weak-minded that it was easy."

When his back hit the wall at full-force, Nott gasped, his eyes wide as they fell on Draco, whose hands were around his throat, his gray eyes full of hatred.

"You fucking bastard," hissed Malfoy. "You should be cursed where you stand."

Nott merely smiled.

"_Mr. Malfoy! That is quite enough!_" came a shrill voice.

Draco winced and turned around. He knew that voice all too well, and she was heading straight toward him, her nostrils flaring angrily and her glasses tilted slightly. He took his hands from Nott's neck and stepped back.

"_How dare you!_" Professor McGonagall cried. "Mr. Nott, are you all right?" She asked as she came to his side.

"I'm fine, Professor, really," Theodore muttered, rubbing his throat.

McGonagall nodded briefly and whirled on Draco, her eyes narrowed viciously. "Never have I seen such behavior in all of my years here. What exactly happened that you thought you needed to _choke _another student, let alone a friend of yours, Draco?"

He knew that if he had said anything, it would sound ridiculous, and she would never believe him. He stared at her and blinked back the vision of the redhead girl that had erupted in his mind's eye. He had only one question on his mind now.

"Did you see what he did to Ginny Weasley?"

* * *

Her brown eyes widened as she looked toward the doors. It had been nearly two hours since he had left and she kept thinking she heard footsteps. Apprehension and hopefulness filled Ginny's mind as she closed her eyes and laid her head back against on of the pillows on the bed.

A shuffling noise made her sit up, her heart thumping in her chest, and her eyes wide as the doors to the infirmary flew open. She expected to see Draco, grinning broadly at her with Theodore Nott bound or unconscious at his side. Instead, she saw two more people, one whom she had not expected at all to be there.

"Oh, Miss. Weasley, is there anything I can do?" Professor McGonagall asked gently.

Ginny stared for a second and wondered how her own Head of House didn't already know about what had happened. Cautiously, she looked behind Blaise and stared into Nott's face.

"How are you, Ginny?" he asked as he stepped forward.

Ginny's eyes narrowed and she watched in horror as no one stopped him from making his way toward her. When he was standing next to her bed, she shifted her body away from his.

"What's the matter?" he asked, reaching a hand out to touch her cheek. She whimpered at his touch.

"Go away," she whispered. "Please, Theodore."

She closed her eyes, and when a hand yanked on her arm, she opened them to find Nott on the floor and Draco standing beside her, his hand on her wrist.

"It's okay now," he said softly, pulling her against him so that her head rested on his stomach. "I'll take you back to your dorm soon." She felt his body twist as he looked outside. "Before it gets dark I want to go for another walk."

"But what about-"

"He's going straight to Dumbledore," Professor McGonagall said swiftly. "I'm so sorry that I wasn't the one that found you after he did this, Miss. Weasley."

Ginny smiled slightly as McGonagall escorted Nott away, but noticed how Blaise lingered in the doorway, staring at them.

"What's up?" Draco asked, turning his head.

"Weasley," Blaise asked, "did Pansy come in here?"

Ginny thought for a second. "She left a little while ago. What happened to her?"

A smile flickered across Draco's mouth and he said, "I'll explain everything later."


	11. Don't Fake This

**Chapter 11: Don't Fake This**

When Madam Pomfrey healed Ginny's arm and said it was all right for her to leave the infirmary, the first thing she did was search for Draco. It didn't take long until she found him, sitting outside on one of the steps leading from the castle to the grounds. When she brushed his arm, he lifted his head and touched her hand to pull her down next to him.

"How are you?" he asked as he slipped an arm around her waist.

Ginny wiggled her arm in front of him and asked, "How do you think I feel?"

He smiled thinly and looked around. "Do you see Potter anywhere?"

Ginny was startled by his question. She glanced at him and shook her head. "What does that have to do with anything?"

"He'd just love this whole thing, to know I was nearly killed, that even my own mates can't stand me. Really, Potter would take this to the _Daily Prophet_ if he could."

The redhead gave him a glare.

"All right," he said, sighing. "Actually, I was hoping you'd come and find me. I wanted to ask you something."

Whatever anger she felt against him melted as he looked at her, his hands on her waist, and his eyes focusing very much on her. She swallowed, not understanding why she was suddenly nervous.

He brushed his tongue across her lower lip. "You know I care about you very much, right?"

Her heart thumped in her chest and she pulled away.

"Look," she said nastily, "if you're mad at me because I'm friends with Harry, then be mad, but don't let that influence your decision to break up with me."

Abruptly, she didn't know which was worse - having him look at her the way he was, the air around them as it tightened, or the feeling of humiliation being dropped right on her head. She silently picked all three and shut her eyes.

"Break up with you?" he asked softly, his tone chipped. "Why would you think that I would do that?"

Ginny opened her eyes and blinked at him, feeling her cheeks going red.

"I just thought-"

He gave her a stern look that caused her to squirm, and then touched her cheek and moved closer, his eyes hesitant as he gazed at her. He brushed his lips against hers quickly and watched as several expressions flood across her face at once before he spoke again, his voice calmer than his mind wanted it to be.

"Didn't you always say you wanted to see Malfoy Manor?"

Ginny's eyes fluttered open and she nodded slowly. He smiled at her and she wanted to tell him how stupid she had been to jump to that conclusion. Of course, he had said he wanted to ask her something, and how could she have thought he wanted to break up when things were going so well?

"Yes," she said quietly. She turned to catch his eye. "What's going on, Draco?"

She watched as his cheeks went pink and he turned to her, smiling softly. "You know that day when you were in my dorm and you got to snooping around? The paper that you found about the ball. Would you like to accompany me? I'd look pretty ridiculous going to my parents' house without a girl on my arm."

Ginny thought about this for a moment and looked at him. "Are you serious? Draco, your father would tear me apart, my family, too. He would get so mad at you for bringing me."

"Well, if you don't want to come you could have just told me," sneered Draco suddenly. "You didn't have to make my father out to be some kind of psycho, Ginny."

Ginny opened her mouth to say something but nothing came out. That was just great. When she never needed to say anything, something always came out, and now, when she needed her voice, it had run away and betrayed her. She looked at him, hoping he would understand that she didn't mean what she said, that he was taking it the wrong way.

When he stood up without looking at her, Ginny's heart thumped loudly in her chest, her eyes widening as she stared up at him. He wasn't even acknowledging her, only staring out at the lake, his expression masked with his usual sneer. She closed her eyes and heard his footsteps leaving her, and when she opened them again, she saw that he was standing on the grass, glancing back at her.

He had his hand out and a smile on his lips. "Come with me, love," he said softly.

Ginny bit her lip, uncertainty flooding through her body as she stared at him, and took a breath before grabbing his hand. She held it tightly as he lead her closer to the lake, and she noticed, closer to the three people standing there. They had their backs to her and were talking quietly amongst themselves.

One of them happened to turn and look back at the castle and Ginny stepped behind Draco, who looked at her and chuckled softly, saying, "It's all right."

"What do you want, Malfoy?" One of the three said.

A smirk fell across Draco's lips as he tugged something out from behind his back. The redhead poked her head out and her eyes widened as the boy stepped forward, looking stunned.

"Ginny, what are you doing?" Harry asked.

"I-" she started.

"Well, this is a surprise. Are you showing him off to your friends, Weasley?" said a familiar voice.

Theodore Nott was walking down the grass toward them, a roll of parchment in one hand, a quill in the other. He stopped and looked around, his eyes flashing when they caught sight of Ginny practically cowering behind that git.

Harry, Ron and Hermione blinked at him.

"Ah," Nott mused, a smirk on his lips. "You didn't know your precious sister was dating the enemy?" He said to Ron, then to Harry, "I bet she thought about him when you two made love. What do you think, Potter?"

He touched her Ginny's shoulder and she jerked away.

"Why aren't you expelled?" Draco asked harshly as he turned around, grabbing Ginny's hand as he did so and easing her from Nott slowly. He didn't want her to get hurt again.

Nott smiled. "Dumbledore isn't expelling anyone today. He has too much to do."

"That's ridiculous," Ginny said angrily. "He knows what happened."

Nott sneered and grabbed Ginny, pulling her against him, his mouth seeking her ear. "He doesn't know about what happened in the hallway, and without the full story, he never will. As far as he's concerned, no seventeen-year-old wizard would ever be able to cast a type of barrier that I did."

Ginny's eyes widened as he let her go. "A barrier?"

Draco shook his head. "He used a barrier to try and kill me, and Pansy was in on it, and I don't know what he did to make her that way." He had stepped forward and took hold of Nott's collar, pulling him so that he stumbled. "But now there's no one to save you and you're going to get what you deserve."

"Wait a minute," Hermione interrupted. "What's going on that we're missing?"

Ginny turned to her and started to explain everything that had happened in the past few weeks. When she was done, she took a breath and looked around anxiously, hoping someone would tell her that it was all right to feel this way, that no one was going to hate her for her kissing Draco, but nothing came.

She wondered what was going to happen now.


	12. Out Of The Blue

**Chapter 12: Out Of The Blue**

Draco and Ginny had fled to the Quidditch Pitch when a heated argument had erupted between the Trio and Nott, and they had been completely oblivious to those around them. Bitter words were tossed, accusations cut deep, and then came the part that Ginny hadn't expected - someone, she thought it was Harry, had asked if she was in love with the git.

Of course, upon hearing this, Draco promptly grabbed the petite redhead's hand and ushered her away before the fire in her eyes had become the words she was too angry to speak. He knew that things would have been much worse had he not pulled her away at that precise moment.

Now, they sat in the stands, both looking out over the empty field. Neither had spoken since their time by the lake, and that was fine by them, because the silence was comforting. Occasionally, they watched one another lean forward or back, but for the most part things were quiet.

"Do you think they'll come looking for us?" Ginny asked finally.

"No, Ginny, I don't think they'll come for us. They're all too busy fighting a losing battle."

She glanced at him and pulled her knees up to her chest and laid her head lazily on his shoulder. She felt him stiffen slightly and vaguely wondered why he had chosen now to pull away. Cautiously, she let her hand fall against his, her fingers brushing his. When he did not respond, she lifted her head.

"Are you all right?" she asked.

He turned his head toward her slightly and she saw that he was frowning.

"Is it really worth it, Ginevra?"

She stared at him as he called her by her first name. She hadn't heard it in so long that she knew she should be nervous. Suddenly, her heart thumped crazily in her chest and she closed her eyes, her head beginning to pound.

"Draco," she whispered, feeling helpless.

"You couldn't have possibly thought this would work," he said. "It was only a matter of time before things went wrong. Don't look at me like that, please."

Ginny's eyes had slowly filled with tears as she said, "I don't understand."

"Of course you don't!" snapped Draco abruptly. "You're a Weasley, a girl, and you're as daft as they come. I can't believe I wasted my time with you." He stood up and started to walk toward the staircase that lead to the ground, until he heard a noise behind him that made him stop.

She was crying softly and muttering to herself.

"What are you crying for, Weasley?" he said, his hand trembling slightly. He turned slightly and saw that she had her head in her hands, her long, red hair falling over her fingers. He took a step back toward her and watched one of her hands inch to grab her wand that sat beside her.

"Don't," she hissed as she looked at him, her eyes narrowed as she rolled her wand back and forth on the floor. "Stay where you are."

He did what she had said. "What are you going to do with that, Ginny?"

She had picked up her wand and continued to stare at him, her eyes glassy, her bottom lip trembling. She brushed a hand through her hair and frowned. "I'm not going to let you hurt me."

"I didn't say it to hurt you," Draco mumbled, coming to sit back down beside her. He ignored her wide-eyed look and, as she raised her wand to him, he glanced at her. "Put you wand down, Gin. You're not going to use it."

Her eyes narrowed and she looked away. "Then why did you say it, Malfoy?"

He winced. "I thought it's what you wanted to hear."

Her eyes widened slightly. "Why would you think I'd want you to say that?"

His eyes moved to her frowning face and he reached out to stroke her cheek gently, very surprised when she didn't turn away. "I want you to come with me to my father's banquet. I want to stop hiding from everyone."

Ginny's mouth opened, but she never said a word as his lips descended against hers, and his hands traveled through her hair until they rested on her hips, and he pulled her closer. She whimpered against his mouth and he smirked before pulling back.

"Do you really think this is a good idea? What if you get-"

He chuckled at her. "Disowned? You seem to forget that I am a Malfoy, love, and I'll be able to get back on my feet in no time if that were to happen. So, will you come?"

Ginny bit her lip as she lifted her eyes to his. After he had kissed her just a few moments ago, she felt as though she could go anywhere with him, even risk being seen at Malfoy Manor. Cautiously, she gave a slight nod, stood up and reached for him.

"I think we should get going. We've spent enough time up here."

Draco smiled thinly and took her hand, hoisting himself up off of the floor, and wrapped his arms around her waist. He leaned his head against hers softly. He tipped her chin up with his finger and brushed his lips softly against her, his eyes fluttering closed briefly, until he heard someone shout.

"Ginny! Are you all right? W-we've been looking everywhere for you," Harry said as he came into view, panting slightly. "Ron and Hermione will be here soon. Did he do anything to you?" He narrowed his emerald eyes at the blond wizard.

Draco couldn't help but smirk coolly. "Afraid you're missing out, Potter?"

Harry inclined his head slightly to gaze at the Slytherin before saying, "Theodore Nott is going back to the infirmary tonight, Malfoy."

"Are you going to put him there, Harry?" Ginny asked suddenly. "Because you really have no idea what's going on. Don't you wonder why I've been spending so much time with Draco?"

"Because you're fu-" Harry started.

"Wrong again, Potter," Draco mumbled as he stepped in front of Ginny, his wand drawn and held tightly in his hand. "As much as I would love the pleasure of bedding your ex-girlfriend just to watch you squirm, and trust me I would, it seems that I have a problem; I find myself falling for her." He heard the redhead behind him gasp and he glared at Harry.

"That's impossible," Harry muttered. "You're a Malfoy, you don't fall in love, and certainly not with a Weasley." He, too, had his wand out, and it was trembling in his hand.

Draco smirked.

"I can see how upsetting this must be for you, how difficult it is to hear. I think what frustrates you more is that there is no one left for you to have. Granger is with Weasley, Chang is gone, and Lovegood is only interested in you because you can see those things that pull the carriage."

"How did you know about the Thestrals?" Harry said. "Only a person who-"

A frown now touched Draco's lips and he let out a slow breath, and behind him, Ginny locked her fingers with his, squeezing tightly.

"I didn't know," she whispered softly.

"It was a long time ago," Draco said, addressing them both now. "I hardly ever thing about it."

"_Get your hands off my sister you slimy git_!" came Ron's angry voice from Harry's direction. "Ginny, are-"

"I'm fine, Ron," said Ginny softly.

She seemed to hold Draco's hand tighter, he noticed, when she was nervous.

"Don't you have to go see that Hermione and Blaise aren't getting too comfortable with each other?"

"Zabini…?" Ron muttered.

"They've been spending a lot of time together since they had that shared assignment in the class."

Ron's face went white as he turned around, heading back down the steps, and Harry followed. When they were alone again, Draco turned around to find Ginny covering her mouth with her hand, her eyes welling up. She looked on the verge of hysterics.

"That wasn't very nice," Draco said.

"Who said I have to be nice, just because I'm a Gryffindor?" Ginny asked, smirking.


	13. Over The Top

**Chapter 13: Over The Top**

By the time they had reached the Gryffindor common room, the sun had gone down and the corridors were dark, with only dimly lit torches to provide light. As they stopped in front of the portrait of the Fat Lady, Draco tentatively pushed a strand of hair behind Ginny's left ear, a slow smile forming on his lips.

"I really don't want to go in there," said Ginny with a sigh. "I don't want to face them."

Draco glared at her. "I think I have more of a reason to fear your brother, Potter, and the Mudblood than you."

"I've asked you to stop calling her that," Ginny said angrily, her temper flaring. "Her name is Hermione, Draco."

"I call people what I want, Weaslette," he hissed, tracing her jaw with his fingers. When she shut her eyes at his touch, he moved closer, his arms going around her waist. His lips brushing hers gently. "Why don't you come and stay in my dorm tonight? No one will bother us, I assure you."

"Why should I?" she shot back, pushing him back. "You can't even do one simple thing that I ask and you think I'm going to fall all over myself to sleep with you?"

"Sleep with me? Ginny, I'm not asking you to have sex with me." He looked a little dumbfounded, and then, the hurt in his eyes became evident. "I'm asking for the company, because I _like _having you around. But, I see you just think we're all the same."

As he turned from her and began to walk away, she reached out and grabbed his arm.

"I didn't mean it," she said softly. "I just…Well, we've been seeing each other for months and I…"

He eyed her, and in one movement, brought her body against his, his lips sending shivers down her spine as they touched her neck. Slowly, his mouth brushed her earlobe and she exhaled, as he whispered, "Do you want to, Ginny?"

Her eyes flew open and she gazed at him, her arms trembling around his waist. "One day, but for now can we just enjoy our time together?" She rested her head against his chest as he gingerly lifted her up.

Less than five minutes later they had reached the Slytherin common room. Ginny stumbled slightly when he placed her on her feet and nudged her through the door. When she regained her balance, she looked looking around in awe. It was beautiful compared to Gryffindor, even if the colors were brighter.

He emerged from behind her and grabbed her hand. "Don't worry, no one's around."

"Who said I was worried?" the redhead asked.

"You're biting your lip," Draco observed, smirking. "Besides, even if someone came along, I would tell them to bugger off, because who I have in my room is none of their business."

Ginny stopped walking as they reached the middle of the couch in the room and turned to him. "I thought you wanted to stop hiding from everyone?"

He smiled gently, almost wolfishly and said, "Oh, I do, and I meant that. What better way to get everyone talking then to have them read about it in the _Daily Prophet_ after my father's banquet next weekend?"

"Next weekend?" Ginny said, her moth going dry suddenly. "That was fast."

He chuckled softly and lifted her chin so that their eyes met. "Now you're nervous."

"I am not," Ginny said, pulling from him.

Before she could step back, he caught her wrist, his lips coming down against hers, and she gasped. She wasn't used to this kiss, and it filled her with an urge to push him down on the couch and have her way with him. But, instead, she enjoyed the intensity of his lips on hers. She wound her fingers in his fine, blond hair and he growled.

"Bed," he muttered, scooping her up into his arms, their lips still connected. He climbed the stairs with some difficulty.When he finally managed to enter his room, he nearly dropped the redhead on the floor at his feet as he turned to shut and lock the door.

Ginny stood with her back to him and was looking around the room. As he came around to face her, he saw that her eyes were very wide, and very bright.

"You know, despite it being so Slytherin, it's actually _nice_."

He stared at her before removing his robes. Just as he started to undo his tie, she placed her hands around the fabric and stopped him. "Something wrong?"

"Leave it on," the redhead whispered.

He smirked at her and bent his head, brushing his lips against hers before shutting his eyes, his arms going around her waist. He loved how the blouse she was wearing made her look, and, ironically enough, how it looked on the floor. His hands tangled in her hair, lightly tugging strands, then his fingers brushed her shoulders, and she shuddered. The buttons on her top were too easily undone and it didn't take long for the material to fall to the ground.

He frowned slightly. "What is that?"

Ginny looked down and shrugged. "Wearing just that makes me cold."

"You're making this very difficult for me," Draco said, slipping his fingers through the straps of her top. He stared at her. "And you're wearing far too much, love."

Sighing, Ginny pulled the tank top over her head and tossed it on the chair across the room. Wearing only a black bra, her skirt, and a frown. "Happy now?"

"No," he said, eyeing her. "Your skirt looks dirty, maybe you should, you know, take it off."

She laughed at him. "You're such a boy."

He smirked and backed her against the bed until she fell. He sat beside her and let his lips wander against her neck, throat, and shoulders. Occasionally, she whimpered, but he ignored it. His hands touched her hips, and feeling her skin under his fingers was making him a little lightheaded. Suddenly and without much warning, she swung a leg over him, effectively straddling him.

He almost looked startled before his expression turned lustful and he sank back onto the bed, bringing her with him. His hands traced patterns on her back as she laid her head against his shoulder, twitching slightly when he brushed his fingertips along her spine. He could feel himself getting aroused even though she wasn't doing anything to him; just the feeling of her body against his was enough to unravel him.

A wicked smile appeared on Ginny's lips suddenly and she started to giggle. Pressing her hand over her mouth, she shut her eyes.

Draco didn't need to ask why she was laughing as he narrowed his eyes at her.

"I can't help it," he growled. "You're acting like you've never-" He stopped as she stopped laughing, her eyes flying open. "_Have you ever?_" he asked, wide-eyed.

A blush rose on her cheeks.

"But you dated Thomas, Corner and Potter, and not once?"

"No," Ginny said. "How did you know who I was dating?"

Draco glanced at her as he sat up, and she fell sideways, half on him and half on the bed. When she turned her head, he said, "I asked around. I was curious. But when people told me you and Potter had gotten together, I found myself growing angry every time I saw you two together."

"You were jealous? How very uncharacteristic."

He glared at her and tugged her down beside him. "I'll have you know, I wasn't jealous in the slightest. Okay, so maybe I got annoyed at seeing you two glued to each other, but that's not jealousy."

Ginny raised an eyebrow at him.

"Shut it," Draco growled, his fingers tracing the pattern on her bra. He kissed her again, hoping that she wouldn't bring up the past, and wondered why he let himself talk so much.


	14. Along The Way

**Chapter 14: Along The Way**

Ginny had grown increasingly anxious during the next week. She had seen Draco maybe once or twice the last two days, which was all right by her. She also thought she had seen Harry lurking around the corridors every time she and Draco's hands touched or they made any kind of intimate movement toward one another.

It was later that afternoon, as she was headed to the library, when she happened to turn a corner and let out a small gasp. Carefully, she stepped out of view and peered cautiously at what she was seeing. Merlin, she hoped she had suffered some sort of brain damage, because that might just explain just what the hell she was witnessing.

The boy was leaning forward, his lips attached to a dark-haired girl's neck, and she had her arms around his waist. He moaned slightly as they continued to make out, and Ginny suddenly felt nauseous. How was she going to explain that she was seeing Harry Potter and Pansy Parkinson kissing?

Stepping back a few feet, she let out a squeak when she bumped into someone. A slow chuckle met her ears as she looked up into his dark eyes. He held her gaze and dragged her away before they could be spotted, hauling her into an empty classroom before shutting the door.

"You have _got_ to be kidding me," he said excitedly. "Was that for real?"

"Of course it was," Ginny said, sitting down at one of the desks. "You've got to promise you won't tell Draco about this."

Blaise stared at her, his eyes dancing as he said, "Why shouldn't he know who his recent ex is screwing? He's got no reason to be mad; he's with you now, remember?"

Ginny bit her lip for a moment before sighing. "It just feels like it did when Harry and I broke up. I was devastated, and he was out with different girls each night."

Blaise frowned as he stood over her, and when he bent down, he put his hands on her knees. "Weasley, I don't think you see the preciousness of this situation. You've got Potter in a particularly embarrassing position and you can-"

"No, Blaise, I'm not going to blackmail Harry. There's nothing I want. Besides, I think there's been enough of that this month, wouldn't you say?"

He smirked at her and brushed a hand through her hair. "You can never blackmail someone too much, Ginevra."

Despite the weirdness of the situation, Ginny found herself laughing.

Blaise had offered to accompany Ginny to the library as soon as the coast was clear. They entered to find Draco, angrily muttering to himself, and scribbling on a piece of old looking parchment. He looked like he hadn't slept much, either, Ginny concluded as she moved closer. He only noticed her presence because she had accidentally bumped the table with her leg, otherwise, she figured he wouldn't have even looked up.

"Can I help you?"

"I was just walking your lovely girlfriend in here." Blaise said as he glanced sideways at Ginny, who nodded. "She really is a delight, Draco. Where did you find her?"

Draco sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "Blaise, are you seriously convinced I'm buying this?"

Shuffling his feet, the dark-haired boy shrugged. He gripped Ginny's shoulder firmly and pulled her in front of him. "She has something to tell you."

"Blaise!" Ginny gasped. "I don't think this is the best time."

Draco looked at her and turned to gather his things. "If you're fucking behind my back, I'd rather not know that, Ginevra." It wasn't until he turned back around that he saw how his words had effected her.

Blaise had barely managed to comfort Ginny before she burst into tears and ran out of the library.

"What the hell are you on?" Draco's friend asked him in a tight voice tight voice.

"What do you mean?" Draco replied, picking up his Potions book. "You two are acting suspicious, and if you're not fu-"

"You're a fucking idiot, you know that, Malfoy?" Blaise shouted angrily, pulling out his wand. "You have something good in front of you, and you just threw it away because you're an insecure prick."

Draco stood still, glaring at the floor as he heard his friend move to the door, only it didn't slam. He looked up to see Blaise standing there, staring at him.

"By the way, Potter and Parkinson are outside in the hall snogging," Zabini said as he vanished. He silently wished for someone to curse Draco when his back was turned, and he wouldn't have been at all surprised if it was Ginny herself that did it.

* * *

He found her sitting by the lake with her back to him. He watched her stiffen and he realized that she had caught the scent of something on him, perhaps his cologne or something else even he couldn't detect right now. Slowly, he sat down next to her and she winced as he lifted his hand to touch her shoulder.

"Please," he said weakly. "I'm sorry."

"How could you _ever_ think I would do that to you?" she asked harshly. "And with your best friend no less."

"I just-"

"If you want me to be like _her_, I can't do that," she said, turning her head to stare at him.

"Like who, Ginny?" he asked softly. "Who do you think I'm trying to make you be?"

"I can't be Parkinson for you," she said slowly. "I know how you like your girls – the whores – and Pansy would have definitely slept with Blaise by now, regardless of whether you two were seeing each other for months or years. You could forgive her, couldn't you?"

Draco could barely believe his ears as she spoke. She really thought Pansy was like that. He had known Pansy forever, and she wasn't really that bad. Okay, so sometimes she slept with random people, but that was her thing, and Draco knew she would never jeopardize their friendship by sleeping with his best friend.

"You really think she's that horrible?"

"A little," admitted the redhead. "She doesn't know what she wants."

"Yes, she does," Draco replied. "I just don't want her."

Ginny fell silent before resting her head against his shoulder. "I'm sorry I ran out."

"I've been studying all week, and it's starting to make me crazy," he said, softly placing a kiss on her temple. "Blaise told me about Potter and Parkinson. Is that what you wanted to say?"

"I thought it would hurt you," said Ginny.

He smiled slightly and lifted her chin. "The only thing that would hurt me now is not being with you."


	15. Stranger Things Have Happened

Chapter 15: Stranger Things Have Happened

**Chapter 15: Stranger Things Have Happened**

Ginny's eyes fluttered shut as Draco's lips brushed her collarbone, and she let out a low growl, her fingers tightening in his hair. She was sprawled on her back on top of the green blanket on his bed, her legs wrapped around his torso, squeezing gently until he groaned.

"Merlin, Red, you're going to kill me," he said with a slow grin as his tongue slid against her neck. He lifted his head and looked at her. "You look a little flushed, dear."

With her eyes shut, Ginny swatted at him, breathing heavy. "You're being a prick."

"That's not nice, Ginevra," he said unkindly, though he was smiling. He brushed his lips against her earlobe. "Are you still nervous about my father's banquet?"

Ginny gazed at him, brushed a hand through her hair, and sat up. "It will change everything, maybe for the worst. I don't want my presence there causing a feud between you and your family, no matter how much I don't like them."

Draco nodded slightly. "If anything happens, I'll make sure you get back here safely, or to your home, whichever you prefer."

A smile flitted across Ginny's lips as she leaned forward to kiss his cheek. Her eyes then searched around his room for her clothes, which she started to put back on, until he made a sound of protest behind her back.

"It's late," she said, turning around. "I have to go back to Gryffindor Tower sometime."

"Why can't you stay?"

The question surprised Ginny greatly. She had never seen or heard Draco be so caring and so vulnerable in the six years that she had known him, and it made her feel a rush of emotion toward him. She stepped closer to him, her eyes holding his for a moment or two.

"I've never-"

"Heard me talk like that, yeah, I know. Well, you were bound to rub off of me one day." He smiled.

"I did this?" Ginny asked, tilting her head.

"You've been so kind to me, even when I didn't ask for it, and I sure as hell don't deserve it," Draco said softly as he laced his fingers with hers and rested his forehead against hers. "I owe you so much. What can I do?"

"Just be yourself," she said. "That's all I've ever wanted."

"You want me to be a jerk?"

She smiled at him and shook her head. "No, I want you to be better than the rest of your bastard friends. Well, Blaise's not that bad really."

Draco had given her a sullen look, and narrowed his eyes when she burst out laughing, her hand covering her mouth. She clearly didn't realize what had happened.

"It's not funny."

"Oh, come on, Draco," she said, grinning. "Why are you so worried about this?"

"Because," he said through clenched teeth. "Blaise has a crush on you."

Ginny fell silent, just staring at him. For a few minutes no one spoke, and it was making them both very uncomfortable. Finally, she said, "Really?"

"Yes, _really_, Ginny," Draco snapped. "What reason would I have to lie about that?"

She shrugged. "Well, it doesn't make sense, especially after you accused me of already having slept with him."

"I already apologized for that."

"You shouldn't have _even_ said it to begin with," Ginny snarled. "Are you that insecure that you'd jeopardize this relationship, you arrogant prat?"

Draco blinked at her, and slowly, his lip curled.

"You don't scare me," said the redhead as she stood up. "And you won't intimidate me, either, so stop looking like that. That doesn't effect me anymore."

Suddenly, his sneer faded, and he chuckled. "I didn't think so. You're much tougher than people give you credit for, Red."

Ginny's shoulders slouched and she relaxed, sat down beside him, and crossed her legs. She was staring at the floor when a sudden thought occurred to her.

"What if Harry and Pansy get together?"

"Well, one of two things could happen. You and the rest of your house would actually be forced to befriend her for Potter's sake, or it will simply be the end of the world. That's one couple that should never breed."

"Maybe it's just a one time thing," said Ginny uncertainly.

Draco snorted. "Oh, come on, you know that's not true. Potter has been looking for a good snog for a long time, and Pansy is, well, she just likes men, it doesn't matter who. This could have ended worse, you know. Pansy could have ended up snogging Longbottom."

Ginny glared at him. "Neville's my friend, and according to Lavender, not a bad kisser either."

"Because she knows what a good kiss means. She did kiss your brother, don't forget."

Ginny shuddered and put her hand up. "Please, don't say anymore. I don't even like Lavender, so I didn't like when they both came to me for advice. Besides, Lavender is so goddamned stupid, no wonder Hermione was mad at her."

"It couldn't also be because she had her mouth all over your brother when Granger fancied him, could it?" Draco asked.

"Ron's an idiot," was her reply.

"Oh, that's news to me."

Ginny shoved him lightly before he wrapped his arms around her. He nuzzled her neck, and his hand traveled through her fiery hair. She pressed closer to him and sniffed curiously.

"You're wearing the cologne your father got you."

"Yes, I am. And no, before you ask, it's not because I stink. It's more for the ladies."

"Where are they?" Ginny asked, glancing around. "I only know of one lady in this room."

"You're hardly a lady," he said.

"I was taking about you." She smiled.

Before she knew what was happening, he had her pinned underneath him, and she was giggling hysterically. "Hold still," he muttered as he tried to kiss her, but she was laughing so hard that she had started to roll away from him.

"You do act like a girl, you know," she said once she sobered up. "Spending so much time in the bathroom in front of the mirror, and when your hair's not perfect, you throw a tantrum."

"I'm more of a girl than you," Draco said.

"That's not something to be proud of," said a voice from the doorway.

Blaise stood there, his eyes lit, and a smile touching his lips. He had his hands shoved carelessly in his pockets and he was watching the couple with interest.

"What do you want, Zabini?" Draco said. "Come to steal my girlfriend from right under my nose?"

"As much as that idea appeals to me, and it does, that's not why I'm here. I'm here to let you both know that Potter is on his way to talk to Pansy, so you might not want to come out of your room just yet. I know you have to get back, Weasley, but could you wait until the coast is clear?"

Draco and Ginny exchanged glances, then she nodded, looking a little relieved.

"You thought he was coming for you?" Blaise asked. "That would have been a scene in itself, but I'm rather anxious to see if he can even get passed Crabbe and Goyle."

"If he does?" Draco asked.

"Oh, he's going to have about ten wands to his throat, because no one knows about his and Pansy's little encounter."

"Except you," said Draco.

"Right," Blaise said. "And the two of you."

When the door closed and they were alone, Draco turned his head to see Ginny staring at him, a strange expression now on her face. He understood immediately.

"Stranger things have happened," he mumbled, taking her hand, and jumping slightly when the common room suddenly filled with more than a dozen voices.


	16. Connect The Dots

**Chapter 16: Connect the Dots**

Ginny's fingers trembled as they locked with Draco's. He brushed his lips against hers briefly before pulling her forward, wrapping his hand around the knob and pushing the door open. Inside was a very large room decorated with Slytherin colors.

_It's very appropriate_, Ginny thought.

She held onto Draco's hand tighter as they made their way through Malfoy Manor. She kept looking around nervously, he noticed, and he chuckled softly.

"There's nothing to be nervous about," he mumbled. He stopped and tipped her chin up with his finger. "Relax – you look like you're going to pass out."

"I'm fine," the redhead muttered as she pushed her hair out her eyes. "I just don't know what I'll say when-"

"Draco," said a silky voice. He had come out of nowhere. His gray eyes narrowed as he looked at the girl next to his son. "Your mother would like a word."

"I'll be right back," Draco said, pressing his lips to Ginny's forhead.

He disappeared and she swallowed nervously.

"I imagine, if your parents knew you were here, that'd they'd be sorely disappointed, Miss. Weasley," Lucius said softly. Slowly, he reached a hand out to touch a strand of her hair. "How did this happen? You're far too lovely for my son, Ginevra."

"I think I should go find Draco," Ginny said uncomfortably.

"Nonsense," muttered Lucius, his fingers sliding against her throat. "Why don't you have a drink instead?"

"I think you've had too many already," said a cold voice. Draco was back, looking particularly vicious as he eyed his father. "Please, go entertain the guests."

A deep growl issued from Lucius at his son's order and he wandered off.

"I'm so sorry," Draco said, wrapping his arm around Ginny's waist. "I should have warned you."

"What did your mother want?" asked Ginny as they walked into the living room and sat down on the couch. It wasn't until more people started to arrive did she become increasingly uncomfortable. "They're all staring at me."

"That's because you're so gorgeous," Draco said with a grin. His fingers danced across the bare skin of her lower back as he brushed his lips against her ear. He gripped her chin lightly and turned her head to face him, his expression worried. "I want to say something to you, Ginny, but I don't want you to think I'm joking."

"I wont, I promise," she said quietly. "What's wrong?"

He chuckled softly and scratched the back of his neck at her words. "Nothing is wrong." He pressed his lips against hers and mumbled something that only she could hear. When he pulled away, she was staring at him strangely.

"Really?" she asked.

"Really."

She grinned at him and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer.

"I love you too," she whispered.

"That's good," he said.

Ginny's eyes widened slightly as she saw a woman talking to some of the guests and she grabbed Draco's arm. "That woman is really beautiful," she whispered.

Draco smiled and pulled her up with him. They headed toward the crowd of people, and when they woman saw Draco, she reached out a pair of elegant hands to hug him.

Ginny cleared her throat.

"Easy, Red, you look like you're going to claw her eyes out." Draco smiled, pushing the redhead in front of him. "Ginny, love, this is my mother, Narcissa. Mum, Ginevra Weasley."

Mrs. Malfoy smiled and extended a hand. "It's lovely to meet you. Draco's told me that my husband has been… well, less than a gentlemen towards you, dear."

Ginny shook her hand almost eagerly and said, "He was a little over enthusiastic when he met me."

Draco frowned at her. "He doesn't normally get like this when he's had too much to drink."

Narcissa suddenly stuck her hand into the crowd of people next to them and pulled out her husband.

He looked at her skeptically before looking at his son and the girl next to him. "Cissy, dear, what's going on?"

"I think you owe Miss. Weasley an apology, Lucius," Narcissa mumbled, gesturing toward the redhead. "You were rude to her when she arrived, or have you forgotten?"

Lucius' eyes narrowed as he stared at Ginny. He thrust his hand out to her. "I was being disrespectful."

Ginny glanced around uncomfortably and edged closer to Draco, wrapping her hand around his. Something about this entire situation was making her uneasy. When she placed her hand in Lucius', she felt him tug slightly, his fingers dancing across her skin. As she looked at him, his expression was perfectly clear.

Dropping her hand, Lucius slithered an arm around his wife and dragged her off to mingle with the rest of the guests. Meanwhile, Ginny looked at Draco with worried eyes.

"He wants me to leave," she said quietly.

"Is that so?" Draco muttered, wrapping his arms around her waist and brushing his lips against hers. "Because I had an entirely different idea for tonight."

A smile flitted across her face as she allowed him to pull her upstairs, the gathering completely forgotten.

* * *

She was sitting awkwardly on his bed, looking around, when he came over and sat beside her. His fingers, hesitantly, laced with her own, and she stared at him cautiously. His one hand free , Draco wrapped it around her chin and tugged, so that her cheek was pressed against the side of his face.

His lips brushed her cheek and then her mouth. His hands snaked around her waist and pulled her onto his lap. Ginny had her hands wrapped around his neck, her nails tracing patterns on his back. He growled and kissed her roughly, maneuvering her, so she was flat on her back, with her legs on either side of him.

Ginny's eyes fluttered when he slid his hand down her thigh, stopping at her knee. He gripped her flesh firmly and hitched her leg around his hip. He grinned sheepishly at her and pressed his lips against her throat, his hands running up and down her bare arms. He gazed at her for a moment, and smirked.

"That dress is truly stunning on you," he complimented as he reached a hand out to slid his fingers against her throat, then a little lower. "I have impeccable taste."

"Oh, yes," said Ginny with a smirk. "You got me, didn't you?"

Draco grinned and kissed her, his hand sliding to hold her hip. He groaned when her fingers tangled in his hair, and growled when she moaned against his mouth, her fingers hastily undoing the buttons on his shirt.

"This is too slow," he muttered, pulling his wand out and flicking it once.

He'd no sooner had he done that when Ginny felt her body become cold and she glanced down, her cheeks coloring as she whimpered. "This exactly how I…"

"You were taking too long," replied Draco, brushing his lips against her bare stomach. "You're nervous," he mumbled against her skin, his fingers stroking her waist.

"I'm not," said Ginny confidently.

"I won't hurt you," promised Draco as he kissed her on the lips. "Try and relax."

When she closed her eyes he watched a strained expression flicker across her face before he took her other leg and wrapped it around himself. He didn't want to scare her, and he was sure that she was feeling that way. Most girls thought he would be rough with them, because of how much anger he had towards other people. It was hardly true, and with her, it was very different.

When she dug her nails into his shoulder, he stopped moving, and glanced at her; she had her eyes open and was looking at him, a frown on her lips. She loosened herself from his back and wrapped her arms around him, a sign for him to go a little deeper, which he did gradually.

"Are you all right?" he asked softly.

Ginny nodded and wiggled slightly. "It feels okay now."

"It usually doesn't take long to get used to," Draco reminded her as he kissed her, his tongue sliding against hers as he started to move again. He felt her shudder beneath him and he smirked.

_She feels good_, he mused, laughing to himself.

"This should interest the Trio very much," said a familiar voice.

Draco stopped moving and Ginny's eyes flew open.

"You might want to put some clothes on, Malfoy, but you can leave her the way she is, because I rather enjoy that sight." He stepped further into the room as the blond wizard rushed to put his pants on, and tossed a blanket over Ginny. "I think Lucius forgot to mention I was invited. I've been looking everywhere for you."

Theodore Nott was standing several feet away from them, and as Ginny started to get dressed, she felt her legs tremble at the sight of him.

"So much for safe sex," said Theodore. "I'd be wondering how your father is going to take this, Draco."

"I can do what I want in my own room," said Draco as he slipped his shirt on.

"And, clearly, you can do whomever too."

Ginny sneered at him. "You couldn't even get me."

An eerie smirk spread across Theodore's lips. "Yes, Ginny, but only because I wasn't the biggest bastard in the school. Isn't that right?"

"I'm not-" Draco snarled.

His father's voice drifted up the stairs suddenly.

"You'd better get back to the party," Nott said, stepping to the side. As Ginny passed him, he smirked coldly.


	17. A New Beginning

**Chapter 17: A New Beginning**

As Draco reached the bottom of the stairs, his eyes caught sight of his father. Lucius was standing away from the guests, his own eyes narrowed at his son, as he beckoned him with a jerk of the head into the abandoned dining area. When he entered it, Lucius turned to him.

"Theodore says he just had a very awkward encounter with you and your girlfriend, Draco," Lucius said, in a voice stiff voice. "Upstairs in your bedroom. I'm certain I don't have to explain any further than that, do I?"

"No, sir," mumbled Draco.

"Just because you're here for the holiday weekend does not mean you can reproduce with that girl. I would have thought you'd have chosen better as far as a mate. After all, you are my son. How long has it been?"

Draco blinked and counting on his fingers. "A few months."

Lucius' eyes narrowed slightly. "It's hard to see a girl like that being good at anything in the bedroom."

Draco sneered. "That's none of your business."

"Isn't it? You're in my house, boy, remember that."

Draco glared at his father, and his hand trembled at his side. He had never heard his father speak about any woman like that, especially the ones that he dated. But, then he thought about other side, Ginny's side. Her family. They would be beyond furious with her. Her friends and the Trio didn't understand, and Draco couldn't blame them. How could they?

"Why do you hate her?" Draco asked.

"You mean that girl? I don't hate her. I hate where she comes from. Her parents are lower than filth, haven't I told you that before? It would be so easy to break her heart, I assure you, and you may find slight enjoyment in it. The Weasley's are a poor excuse, in more ways than one, for a wizard family."

"Don't you-" Draco started when someone behind them cleared their throat. He whirled around to see Ginny standing there, her eyes wide, and the glass in her hand shaking slightly before it fell to the floor. She opened her mouth to say something, let out a squeak, and Apparated out of the manor.

"Well, this night _has_ been entertaining after all." Lucius drawled. "Perhaps you should go and find your girlfriend. She looked rather distraught."

As Draco exited the room, Nott was waiting for him at the bottom of the stairs, smirking.

"Such a pity," he Nott whispered. "Maybe I should be the one to comfort Ginny, as you seem to be messing up right and left."

"Don't you touch her," hissed Draco. "She's not yours anymore."

"Right, Malfoy, because the whores belong to you."

Draco's fist collided with Nott's jaw and they both stumbled, one against the wall, the other against the stairs. Draco stared at his long-time friend and felt nothing but betrayal. Then, he simply turned his heel and walked out the front door, the blood dripping from his bruised knuckle.

* * *

Draco found her in their large backyard, sitting near the garden of roses, hugging her knees to her chest. She was staring at the flowers when he stopped and looked down at her. She didn't move. It was like that day at the lake after that horrible misunderstanding. Again, he felt like a jerk.

He reached out a hand to touch her cheek, and he felt a single teardrop. He pulled back and decided that resting his hands on her shoulders was better suited for this current catastrophe of a situation. He sank to his knees behind her, his fingers lightly brushing her hair, and placed his chin against the top of her head.

"You didn't even defend them," she said bitterly. "Do I mean that little to you?"

"Of course not," he whispered, moving his hands across her shoulders and down her arms. He was grateful when she gripped his hands and brought them to her chest, then to her lips. Something rushed through him at the feel on her mouth on his skin, and he moaned softly. "My father is a very influential man, Ginny."

She turned around then, her eyes slightly puffy and red as she laid her forehead against his, his hands now brought around her waist. "Theodore ruined our night," she said, trailing a finger down his chest. That was when she noticed his hand. "What did you do?"

"I hit Nott," Draco said lightly. "He deserved it. He was talking badly of you. What else could I do?" He grinned. "Perhaps we can finish what we started before he interrupted us."

"After we talk," said Ginny as she moved closer to him. With her head on his chest, she reached up to stroke his cheek. "I don't know if you noticed; I'm not having a good time."

"Well, after my father-"

"Even before that," Ginny said, cutting him off. Her tone had taken a serious turn and it made him nervous. "When we got here I was so excited to meet your family, but now, I don't know. I feel like I would never survive in your world. And after that little speech your father made, I know that's true."

"My father is a bitter man," Draco said. "If he sees that I really care about you-"

"That's just it." Ginny stared at him and winced at the hurt expression that crossed his face. "I don't think you care as much for me as you do for your own world. You know our lives will be different when we finish school. You'll go back to being a rich, egotistical jerk, and I'll go back to being poor. The only common ground we have is what we are."

Draco pulled his hands away from her body like he had been burned, and he glared at her. "What are you talking about? Common ground. You just told me in there that you loved me."

"I do," Ginny whispered, touching his face, and brushing her lips against his cheek as she moved closer still. "You have no idea how much. I just don't want this to end after we leave school."

"Then we can make sure it never does," Draco said, his eyes flashing suddenly.

"How?" Ginny wondered as her lips caressed his ear. She had positioned herself on his lap with his arms around her waist again. "I'll do anything to make this work." She brushed her lips against his and pressed closer.

He tangled his hands in her hair and rolled her on her back. The grass felt cool beneath his fingers as he hovered over her before crushing his lips against hers.

"Marry me," he whispered as he pulled away.

Ginny's eyes widened and she pursed her lips. "What did you say?"

"I asked you to marry me," he mumbled nervously, sitting up. He brushed a hand through his hair. "You don't have to answer. I'm sorry. I know it was such a stupid idea."

"No," Ginny said thoughtfully after a moment. "It's actually a nice idea."

"Excuse me?" Draco said, blinking.

She leaned forward and kissed him enthusiastically. "I love you, and yes, I'll marry you."


	18. Long Time

**Chapter 18: Long Time**

Being back at Hogwarts after the weekend at the Malfoy's was difficult for Ginny. Not only was she hiding the fact that they were engaged, but it was becoming harder to be around him in the halls and not touch him. The Trio knew that they were dating, of course, and they weren't happy about it. That didn't surprise Ginny in the slightest.

When she was in the library, a hesitant Blaise stopped her. She ignored him and sat down at one of the tables, and he joined her soon after.

"When were you going to tell me?" he asked.

Flipping through a book, Ginny said, "Tell you what? We aren't friends."

"I would have appreciated knowing you slept with my best friend, instead of having to hear it from Theodore Nott. I don't trust him, and I think he knows-"

Ginny's heart leapt into her throat.

"_Theodore told you_?"

"Yes, Ginny, I did. Is that a problem?"

Theodore had emerged from a row of books shelves to their right and was looking at the redhead strangely. He sat down next to her, across from Blaise, and reached out to touch a strand of her hair. She glared at him and pulled away.

"Don't touch me," she hissed.

"That hurts me, Ginny," he said coldly. "I thought we were friends."

"I think you might want to get away from her, Nott," Blaise said quietly. He wasn't looking at them, but behind his shoulder, at the door. "You'll be sorry if you don't."

Nott smirked and gripped Ginny's face between his hands. "You won't have anyone left when word gets out," he whispered. "No one wants to sleep with a traitor."

"_Stupefy_!" a voice shouted.

Nott's body jerked and flew back, and as he hit one of the other tables and disappeared over the edge, Ginny started for the door. He stood there, wand out, eyes burning. He stepped closer, and his outstretched arm picked her up, holding her to his chest.

"Are you all right?" he asked, brushing his lips against her forehead. "Did he hurt you?"

"No," she whispered. "Why did you do that? You could have serious injured him."

"I want you to come with me," Draco said, gripping her tighter. His eyes fell on Blaise next. "Will you tell Professor Sprout I won't be there today?"

"Sure," said Blaise suspiciously. "But why not?"

Draco didn't reply, only turned back to face Ginny, his gray eyes softened as he searched her eyes. "Because, I have somewhere else to be. Come on."

He pulled her out of the library, to the Entrance Hall, and outside into the grounds. He stood with his hands on her hips for a few moments before letting her go, and turning his back on her.

"Draco, what's going on?" Ginny asked, feeling uneasy. He wasn't looking at her, and he hadn't spoken all the way here, which worried her. When she stepped closer to him and wrapped her arms around his waist, he put his hands on hers and untangled them from his body.

"This was wrong," he said, looking up at the sky. "All of this. Can't you see?"

"I don't understand." Ginny swallowed nervously.

"My father sent me a letter after the party," he said quietly. He turned his head slightly and frowned. "He wants us to stop seeing each other, or he's assured me he's going to make it stop. Do you understand now?"

"Yes, but-"

He closed the distance between them quickly and kissed her roughly, his arms sliding around her waist. He pulled her against his body in an urgent manner, and was pleasantly surprised when she moaned and responded enthusiastically to his touch. Her arms went around his neck and she bit his lip.

He pulled away and breathed slowly, his head was spinning. "Do you see what you do to me?"

"You started it," teased Ginny. Her mouth fastened onto the sensitive spot on his neck. "Why don't you finish it?"

Draco was trying very hard to resist her, but it wasn't working. Instead, he brought his hands to caress her neck, and then he touched her face, bringing it up to his. He crashed his lips against hers hungrily, and she staggered back, still clinging to him so as not to fall. His fingers tangled in her hair, as his tongue slipped into her mouth.

"I can't," he breathed between kisses.

"Yes, you can," she whispered, clinging tighter to him.

"No, I-"

"Take me somewhere," she ordered, pressing her lips harder against his.

Without arguing, because he was feeling too turned on to do so at the moment, he pulled her hand and led her back into the castle.

She was barely paying attention to where they were going until he stopped. Looking around, she recognized where they were immediately.

The Room of Requirement.

"You know about this place too?" she whispered anxiously.

He turned to her and grinned. "Of course. You didn't think Potter was the only one who knows a secret passage or two in this school? I found it awhile ago and I used it when Pansy and I – I mean, when I needed somewhere to practice."

"Practice what?" wondered Ginny. When he didn't answer, she wriggled wrinkled her nose.

"No!" he said, horrified that she thought he meant that. "It was supposed to be surprise." He opened the door and pulled her through. "There," he said grumpily. "It was going to be your Christmas present."

Several feet from them stood a beautiful, white grand piano.

"You bought me a piano?" she asked, confused.

"No," he said shaking his head. "Silly, I didn't buy you a piano. I was writing you a song as a Christmas gift."

Ginny's eyes lit up slightly as and she wrapped her arms around him, pressing her lips to his softly, before she pulled away. "I love it. Oh, I do. No one has ever done that for me before."

He brushed a hand through her red hair and kissed her forehead, letting his lips linger for a few moments. "So, can we talk about what we're going to do?" he asked, slowly, deliberately watching her face. "Or are you just going to stare at me and keep drooling?"

Ginny closed her mouth and glared at him. "Are you going to listen to your father?"

"I don't know," he said, his fingers dancing lightly over the keys. "I mean, I don't want to hurt you, and I don't want to refuse him either, because he could hurt you himself."

"I won't let him," she said, sitting down beside him and leaning her head on his shoulder. She smiled slightly when he stroked her cheek.

"He's vicious," Draco reminded her. "He'll use anything to get what he wants, and if he wants to hurt you, there's no telling how he might do it."

Ginny took a breath and let it out slowly.

Maybe she should have stayed in the common room all day, like she had planned, after all.


	19. A Little Piece Of Heaven

**Chapter 19: A Little Piece Of Heaven**

He touched her shoulder and she turned around. She stared at him for a moment or two before wrapping her arms around his waist and squeezing tightly, burying her head in his chest. She took a breath and was startled, suddenly, by his erratic heartbeat. Curiously, she looked at him.

"Are you all right?" she asked.

Draco smiled faintly and brushed the hair from his eyes. "Yes, I'm fine. My father's letter is just getting to me."

He knew she would understand, being the baby in her family. With six brothers, he was in no position to ruin things, or they'd come looking for him. He didn't need that, on top of everything else, and possibly her father to deal with as well. Draco had seen Arthur Weasley's temper and it wasn't something he wanted to experience being on the receiving end of any time soon.

"What did it say?" Ginny asked as she sat down at his feet. She yanked him down with her and stared into his face.

His lips curled into a sneer suddenly and it startled her. When she realized the look wasn't for what she had said, she relaxed. He reached into the pocket of his robes and yanked out a piece of parchment. "He doesn't understand," Draco said. "Mother does, though, as she's put some words in this as well."

He hand it to Ginny and she began to read:

_Draco,_

_I don't want you to throw your life away on someone like that blood traitor. You have a reputation to uphold, and a duty to fulfill to the us, remember. That Weasley girl is going to ruin everything if you keep her close, I assure you. Your mother seems to think that she is good for you, as she's over my shoulder reading this. She's frowning at me. Just think about what I've said, and send me word of your decision soon, or I'll take matters into my own hands._

"At least your mother approves," said Ginny quietly as she handed the letter back to him.

"Mother's probably hit him over the head with something by now," said Draco smiling slightly as he tucked the paper back into his robes, then took her hands in his. "I don't want you to be scared if my father does try something, because I won't let him, I'll keep you safe. Besides, he wouldn't dare right under Dumbledore's nose."

Ginny considered this for a moment then said, "What about the engagement?"

"What about it?" Draco asked raising an eyebrow. "Do you want to call it off?"

"No, no, nothing like that. I just can't imagine what my parents will say."

He stared at her briefly before reaching over and stroking her cheek with his hand. She closed her eyes to his touch and he smirked. "They don't have to know anything yet. This doesn't mean we'll be getting married next month, you know. We'll wait until the year is up and take things from there."

Ginny nodded, leaned over and brushed her lips against his. It was a polite kiss with no ulterior motive, which Draco appreciated, because he didn't want to start something that he wouldn't be able to finish. He knew she wouldn't mind if he had his way with her, but maybe for Ginny, that part of the relationship was moving too fast.

"Gin," he mumbled nervously. "Are you all right with the way things are?"

"You mean the sex?" Ginny asked, smirking. "I've never known a guy to be nervous about that before. What are you afraid of? I don't plan on getting pregnant for a long time, and there's a potion for that, so we'll be fine." When her lips were pressed against his, she muttered, "Besides, I enjoy the foreplay entirely too much."

He said nothing as he scooped her up into his arms and carried her to the bed that was now in the room. He set her on her feet and looked down at her, one hand settling behind her neck, the other around her waist. He smiled slightly and jerked his head to get the hair out of his eyes, his mouth inches from hers.

He held her face in his hands, his thumbs stroking her cheeks, as he brushed his lips across her jaw. He felt her shudder against his touch and he smirked. He raised his head, his gray eyes locking with her brown ones, and he pressed his mouth to hers, his arms sliding away from her face to around her waist.

Ginny's eyes fluttered shut and she wound her own arms around his neck, pulling him close, her lips pressed so hard against his that she most likely would find them bruised tomorrow. She smiled slightly when he moaned and his fingers ran down her back. She kept trying to dismiss the thoughts going through her mind right now.

"I don't have to be a mind reader to know what you're thinking, or what you want," he whispered against her mouth. "You're very much like a man with your needs."

Ginny pulled away from him and frowned. "Then you're gay, I'm afraid."

"What? Oh, no. You misunderstood."

"I didn't," said Ginny with a smirk. She brushed her lips against his ear. "I was just kidding. Though, if you were gay, that would explain why you dress so perfectly."

He snatched her left wrist suddenly and glared at her. "You're treading on thin ice, dear." He smiled then, and began to chuckle. Her expression was priceless. "Did I scare you? Heh. Now you know better than to joke around with me like that."

He looked startled suddenly as her brown eyes shimmered and she sniffled. She called him a jerk and started for the door to leave, when he cleared his throat.

"I'm sorry if I hurt your feelings," he said politely. "Please don't cry." She came back toward him, into the light, and he nearly dropped dead. She was smirking very deviously. "That _wasn't_ funny. I really thought I did something wrong!"

She smiled kindly and kissed him on the lips. When she urged him on the bed, he grinned at her, but as it turned out she only wanted to cuddle. He was fine with that, he noticed, when she curled up beside him, on arm stretched across his chest, the other wedged in between them.

He was petting her hair lightly as he said, "I can't imagine the Trio's reaction. Granger and Potter might be too stunned to say much, which would be good because they irritate me. But when your brother finds out, I'm going to do us both a favor and hide, okay? I'd rather not have him castrate me."

"You're afraid of Ron?" Ginny said giggling as she reached up to stroke his cheek. "That's cute."

"I am _not_ afraid of your brother. I'm afraid of losing my-"

"Yes, I know," said Ginny as she sat up to stare into his face. He looked back calmly. "You wouldn't want your most…valuable asset." She grinned as he narrowed his eyes at her.

Before she knew what had happened, he pounced, pinning her beneath him. He kissed her, his fingers sliding underneath her blouse to caress her stomach. When she moaned against him, his fingers feeling like fire on her skin, he pulled back. He gazed at her for a few seconds before brushing his lips against her collarbone.

"Things are going to be better for both of us," he said softly as he lay next to her. "You'll have everything you could ever want."

"All I want is you." She smiled, feeling her eyes drifting shut, and she curled against him again.

He brushed his lips against her hair and wrapped his arms around her, holding her closely, his chin resting on top of her head before he let the relaxation he felt sink in.


	20. Calling All Skeletons

**Chapter 20: Calling All Skeletons**

He woke up startled, his eyes flickering around the unfamiliar room before he felt her move beside him, and he was able to relax once more. Wrapping his arms around her, his fingers brushed her stomach and she shifted closer. He swept his lips across her hair and squeezed tightly, refusing to let go.

"You're warm," she muttered, bringing his hands against her chest.

"So are you," he replied, moving her hair to nuzzle her neck. She stiffened against him abruptly.

"What time is it?" Ginny asked, her voice tiny.

"Eleven-Thirty," whispered Draco.

"Shit!" exclaimed Ginny as she bolted up, groping around for her things. "I have to get back to Gryffindor Tower." As she moved to get off of the bed she felt Draco's hand on her back. He had is chin on her shoulder, and his breathing was hot against her ear, making her insides squirm.

"We've been here all day and no one has come looking for you," he reminded her firmly.

"That I know of right now," she said. "You know I'd stay if I could, right? I'm sorry." She turned her head and kissed his cheek. "I love you." She said softly.

For some reason the words surprised him. They had only exchange them once before and even then he wasn't sure how she would have responded. It just felt nice to hear, he figured as a small smile touched his lips, and he wrapped his arms around her. He concluded that tonight he would have difficulty sleeping.

"I love you, too." He whispered. "I'll walk you back so there won't be any trouble."

"Thank you," Ginny said as she grabbed his hand and they walked to the door. "I know if I went on my own Filch would catch me. But maybe with you around it'll be less of a punishment."

"Oh, that's nice, Gin." He smiled. "Taking me down with you if you get caught."

"You're going to be with me, aren't you?" she said. "Filch won't think you're doing a good deed by making sure I get back safely. He'll assume I did something wrong."

"Naturally," said Draco with a smirk.

They were halfway to Gryffindor Tower before Ginny realized. She kept a strong hold on his hand as they walked and she stayed close to him as well. She looked around, watching the shadows on the walls dance, and vaguely heard the thunder rolling lazily outside above the castle. When it grew louder, she shifted closer to Draco who noticed and chuckled.

"You're afraid of thunder?" he said.

"I don't know _why_," she said. "It's just noise."

"Loud noises can startle people," he said with a grin. He leaned in and kissed her cheek. "I guess that Gryffindor bravery only works for some things."

"Shut up," she muttered, playfully hitting his arm. "I'm sure you're scared of things too."

He stopped suddenly and stared at her. His arms went around her waist and he pulled her closer, his lips brushing her gently, then a little more pressure was added. He tightened his hold on her and settled for tangling his hands in her hair, deepening the kiss. He could feel her responding very enthusiastically at first before she pulled away.

"Don't you see?" he said slowly. "The only thing I'm afraid of losing is you."

"Well, lets get engaged then," Ginny said seriously.

Draco rolled his eyes and they kept walking. They were at the Fat Lady's portrait, and as Ginny said the password, she glanced behind her at Draco. He was looking around absentmindedly and whistling to himself. She grinned.

"You can turn around now," she said. "And you're not deaf so you heard the what I said. Are you thinking of using it to sneak into my dorm at night?" she teased.

"Would they be so bad?" he asked, reaching for her. He caught her mouth in a soft kiss. "I think that would be amusing come next morning."

"I don't need you starting fights," she said poking him in the chest.

"I won't," he said putting his hands up in surrender. He brushed his lips against hers. "I promise."

As Ginny watched the portrait swing open and started to climb in, she felt his hands on her hips, trying to tug her back. She resisted and she heard Draco make a tiny noise of protest. She turned and eyed him wearily. "It's almost Midnight, and I should have been back here hours ago, you know. Do you want me to get into more-"

He stopped her words with a kiss, his hand sliding up her body as he pulled her away from the portrait and tentatively backed her up against the wall near it. As they kissed, he could hear the Fat Lady grumbling in disapproval and anger because she had been woken up for nothing.

"Quiet, we're leaving," Draco muttered against Ginny's lips. He stopped and grabbed her hand, heading in the direction of the Entrance Hall. "I have a better idea of where we could go and not be bothered."

When they reached the doors to the ground, Ginny had given him a confusing look and said, "Where are we going?"

"Your pick: Quidditch locker room or my dorm." He smiled.

"Well, what could we possibly do in the lock – Oh. Oh!" She seemed to be connecting things, and to his surprise, getting a little more excited than necessary. "That's a nice idea," she purred as she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer. "I imagine we'd have fun in the showers."

"Showers?" Draco asked, blinking. "No, no, we're going to play Quidditch."

Ginny's eyes widened and her face crumbled.

"Merlin, you're gullible," he said, then burst out laughing. "You think I'd pass up the opportunity of sex with a vivacious redhead to ride a broom?" He pulled her toward the double doors. The rain had stopped, he noticed, as he pushed them open and they stepped onto the grass.

"Well, before me, you and your broom were inseparable," said Ginny sourly. "But we can have sex if you want," she signed dramatically. "I was planning on taking a bath and touching-"

Draco stopped dead, his eyes wide. "If you say yourself I'm going to lose it."

Ginny smirked and tugged on his hand. "You're such a male."

Draco grumbled something under his breath as they reached the locker rooms. He wasted no time in pulling her inside. Once the door was shut, he backed her into the lockers, his face inches from hers. "I want to see that," he whispered, his lips brushing her jaw lightly.

"See what?" she mumbled.

He grasped her hand and pressed it against her thigh.

"That," he said hoarsely.

She glanced at him, her face completely red, and her eyes half-closed. "That's no fun. Why don't you do it for me?" She closed her eyes when his hand touched her thigh, his fingers stroking the skin there as he pushed her skirt up slightly, pressing himself against her body.

He smirked and let his fingers graze the bundle of nerves. He could feel her body tremble against him, her knees weakening as she tried to focus. He grabbed her leg and hitched it up around his hip, her other meeting it as she wrapped herself around him. "I wasn't done," he groaned as she squeezed.

She kissed hard roughly, her fingers tugging at his hair, her arms sliding around his waist. She was grinding her back into the lockers so she didn't fall. He held her tightly, his lips pressed against her neck, and when he heard her moan, he almost lost it. He loosened his grip on her to undo his trousers and boxers. He watched her face closely as he gripped her again and slid inside of her. She looked more relaxed now than she did the first time, which he was relieved for.

Over his girlfriend's cries, Draco's eyes widened as he heard the sound of metal scraping against metal. He didn't dare look toward the door, but he knew who it was immediately. He was just caught off guard that there were two harsh intakes of breath instead of one. He swallowed and stilled himself.

"Why are you stopping?" Ginny gasped, her face flushed as she opened her eyes, a terrifying expression coming across her face as she turned her head.

Harry was standing there, his emerald eyes as wide as they would go, beside him Pansy looked on the verge of tears. Apparently everyone had the same idea tonight, except no one could have predicted this outcome.


	21. The Deep End

**Chapter 21: The Deep End**

With his fingers now splayed across her back, Draco's eyes connected with hers and he slowly, and cautiously, let her go. He stared at the floor while she proceeded to fix her clothes. When he looked back up at her, he saw that her face was very flushed, and she was still a little breathless.

Ginny's eyes narrowed slightly as she turned her body toward Harry, her lip curling. For a few moments no one said a word. The tension hung in the air until someone spoke. Whoever had voiced their opinion about this current situation, Ginny barely paid any mind. She was too busy looking at Draco's half unbuttoned shirt, her eyes roaming across the view of his chest that it permitted.

He stared into her eyes, smirking as he brushed his blond hair from his eyes. He let his tongue slide against his lips in an effort to moisten them and to tease her, and watched her expression. She looked funny. It wasn't until then that he realized what was happening; she wanted him almost as badly as he wanted her, and whether or not there were other people around, he would have her. He wanted desperately to finish what they had started.

Ginny tried to focus on what was going on right now, but she couldn't tear her eyes away from her partner. He, on the other hand, was staring at the trespassers with ease, which was very unlike him. Calmly, he took a breath and the sneer unfolded against his features as she knew it would with time.

"Is there a reason you're standing there like a gaping fish?" He asked Harry snidely. "Haven't you ever seen two people on the midst of fucking before?"

"If you touch her-" Harry started.

"You'll do what?" Draco snarled. "You can't claim ownership anymore, Potter, at least not to her."

Ginny's eyes narrowed slowly behind her boyfriend's back. "Claim?" she said softly. "No one can claim me. I'm not an object. I don't appreciate being owned by anyone, either."

Draco winced. Slowly, he turned around and said, "I don't think of you that way."

"Harry, can you please take your whore and leave?" asked Ginny bitterly. She turned her eyes on Draco and grabbed his hand. "As much as I'd like to stand here and be insulted by you about my new relationship, I have more important things to do."

Harry grimaced, took Pansy's hand, and left. The door slammed shut behind him and when his footsteps were gone there was only silence hanging in the air.

"So," Draco said airily. "Do we continue where we left off or do you want to call it a night?"

Ginny smiled and reached for him, pulling his mouth down onto hers. She kissed him softly at first, then a little harder, her tongue flicking his lightly. She felt his hands wrap around her body and he squeezed her to him with urgency.

"I-" she panted.

"What?" he mumbled, his lips caressing her jaw now as he pushed her back against the lockers. His fingers worked diligently to get her blouse off as he hoisted her up and wrapped her own legs around his torso. The anger he felt was making him want her more, and he wasn't sure how she'd react to that.

"I'm sorry for him," she whispered between kisses.

He growled in irritation and loosened his grip on her once more to undo his pants. He had barely gotten inside of her when he felt her tremble. He stopped and looked at her. "Are you all right?"

"Just getting adjusted," she mumbled.

He kissed her lips slowly, his hands holding her as he began to move again. She had her hands around his neck so that she wouldn't fall. This time they wouldn't be disrupted. Quickly, he let his hands leave her and he braced himself against the lockers to steady them both. He'd never fucked a girl like this before. It was usually on a bed or a table if they could find one. He grinned slightly when she moaned.

Having sex with a vivacious redhead was also new for him. Usually, he liked his lays blonde or brunette, but Ginny Weasley was a different creature entirely. From the first time she allowed him to touch her, Draco knew that. She took things slow, like kissing, she did it in a way that left him wanting more.

He always wanted more.

* * *

The next morning was as awkward as they had anticipated. Both Harry and Pansy went to great lengths to avoid them, which suited Draco just fine. But he noticed Ginny was having a particularly hard time with Harry not talking to her. She was unusually quiet when they were laying together that afternoon in his dorm, since they both had no class for an hour or so.

"You're being too quiet," he said as he raised an eyebrow at her. His fingers were stroking her cheek delicately. "What's wrong?" He moved closer and wrapped his arms around her body, squeezing. Ginny stiffened slightly and turned her head away from him. He knew that answer. He had always know the boy had some kind of pull on her, to make her feel guilty, and it pissed Draco off to no end. Cautiously, he touched her cheek again.

"You know what this is about," said his fiancée – the word was strange to think – softly. She suddenly remembered that they couldn't let anyone know, particularly Ron, until things were settled. Ginny snorted at the idea of a friendship forming between Draco and the Trio, then she idly wondered about how her family would react upon meeting the man their daughter and sister was going to marry.

"I thought so," Draco mused, pulling her closer. In the back of his mind he thought about the possibility that he might actually die when the news about the engagement was known, and judging from her expression, she felt the same. "And then there's that I see," he said seriously.

"It's just going to take awhile for them to adjust," murmured Ginny.

"I'll make them love me," Draco promised. He smiled and kissed her forehead. That was the trouble with being a Malfoy - they always kept their promises.


	22. Time To Waste

**Chapter 22: Time To Waste**

He could hear the noise faintly at first, and then it got louder. Draco groaned and threw a pillow over his head, mumbling something. Something brushed his skin suddenly and he stiffened. Her hand was cold against his back but he didn't mind it. Slowly he turned over and touched her cheek.

"Could you make any more noise, woman? I _was_ trying to sleep."

"Sorry," she whispered, crawling beside him. "I was looking for something. I can't sleep."

"No?" he asked, surprised. He wrapped his arms around her and snuggled closer, brushing his lips against her ear softly. "Is there any way I can tire you out?"

Ginny considered this for a moment before grinned and brushing her lips against his. He wrapped his arms around her and held her tightly. She wiggled closer to him and pressed her mouth to his collarbone briefly. He groaned softly and tangled his long fingers in her red hair.

"I just want to lie here," she said softly.

"What were you looking for?"

"A notebook. I like to write when I can't sleep." Ginny smiled and sat up, glancing around. "I know I brought it in here but I can't find it." She hissed under her breath and looked at him. "Why are you making that face?"

"You look adorable when you're angry," he said with a smirk. "It's just something I've noticed." He shrugged.

"You're just scary."

"When I'm angry?"

"In general."

"This is terribly true." He grinned and wrapped his arms around her. "How did you ever manage to stay so calm with me around?" His lips brushed her earlobe gently.

She pretended to think. "Oh, I don't know."

Her lips settled against his mouth and she kissed him slowly, her hands twitching as they fell on his knees, and she moved closer. She wrapped her arms around his back and squeezed tightly, her eyes fluttering shut as he moaned and deepened the kiss gradually, his hands pulling softly at her top.

She smirked and placed her hands on his, bringing them close to her chest, then stopped inches away. He stared at her, his eyes cloudy, lips pursed.

"I think we should take a break," she said.

His heart sank.

"But why? Things are going so well."

She eyed him then shook her head. "I'm not talking about us, Draco."

"Oh," he said calmly. Then his face changed. "You _can't_ be serious."

Ginny blinked at him for a moment before nodding. The expression on his face was priceless, as well as painful, she mused silently as she stared at him. He looked slightly like a child who had been denied candy, and in his case, it was nearly a similar situation. He _had_ been denied her, after all.

"But how can you-?"

"We're going to be married soon enough," she said with a smirk. "Then we'll get to have all the sex we want without anyone having heart failure."

"You're cutting me off," he said lightly. "Is that what's happening here?"

"Yes."

He groaned and lay back against the pillows, his hands behind his head, his eyes shut gently as he sighed. He could feel her move beside him, and he let a small smile tug at the corners of his mouth.

"You don't think this is the least bit torturous to me, do you?" He asked, eyeing her tentatively. "What are we supposed to do in the meantime?"

"There are other things," she muttered, tossing her long hair over her shoulder and crawling on top of him, her legs on either wide of his body. "You just have to promise me that you won't go too far."

Another smirk pulled at Draco's mouth as he placed his hands on her hips, his fingers stroking the skin lightly. He watched her face closely, knowing she was torn between her decision to give up sex for a few months, or to just throw the thought out of her mind and have her way with him.

He hoped it was the latter.

His breathing hitched slightly when she bent her head to kiss him softly. The blood in his veins seemed to rush all the way to the one particular spot in his body and he growled audibly, tangling his fingers roughly in her hair, pulling her mouth against his as much as he could, slipping his tongue passed her teeth before she could react.

He felt her blink, her lashes sweeping across his, and he put a hand on her chin and pushed her away. He didn't look at her for the longest time. The silence was dragging on, becoming too much.

"Fuck," he breathed after a moment. "I'm sorry."

"This isn't going to be easy," she agreed. "I thought that maybe if we didn't touch each other much I'd be less compelled to…"

His mouth descended onto hers hungrily, his mouth savage as it slid against her face, jaw, and down her body when he knocked her back onto the mattress. She was very still while this happened, possibly stunned, and he almost appreciated that from her.

Then he caught the sight in her eyes and he drew back. Cautiously, he touched her cheek with his hand and stroked her jaw with his thumb. He closed his eyes and shook his head gently.

"I didn't," he whispered hoarsely, "I didn't mean to frighten you."

Silence.

"Please," he began again, sitting away from her, his hands in his hair as he stared down. "You know I would never hurt you, don't you? I could never hurt anything I care so much about, that I love."

"I don't want you to be the same as them," she said quietly.

"I'm not like the others," he explained. "I thought you knew that. Isn't that why we're getting married? Because I'm different from them?"

Ginny sat up slowly, her eyes at a downcast, her lips forming a thin line. She pushed her hair from her face and spoke softly.

"You don't get it."

It wasn't a question.

She didn't look at him as she gathered her books, and the next thing he knew, she was gone. Something flooded through him and he grabbed the nearest thing, which happened to be a glass statue his mother gave him, and threw it across the room.

* * *

Fury, humiliation, and tremors wrecked her body as she walked away from the Slytherin common room. She barely noticed where she was headed until she ended up near the Great Hall.

"You shouldn't be wandering alone tonight," a voice said.

Ginny jumped, wiped her eyes and turned around. He was standing a few feet from her, arms crossed over his chest.

"You look like hell, Weasley. What happened?"

Ginny shot him what she hoped was a glare and sniffled again. She watched him walk toward her and he frowned slightly.

"Anything I can do to help?"

Suddenly, his hand touched her cheek and she exhaled, her body stiff with exhaustion and shock. His eyes searched hers before he leaned down to brush his lips against hers. She gasped, her hands going to his chest to push him back, but stopped halfway there.

Something about his lips felt good, and it made her eager to explore further. With her hands wrapped around his broad shoulders, Ginny kissed Blaise back.


	23. More Than This

**Chapter 23: More Than That**

There were so many things going through his head after Ginny left that he didn't sleep much throughout the night. When he tried he ended up waking in a cold sweat, his heart aching. He wasn't used to this reaction and it bothered him a little more than he had liked. Breathing slowly, he got up off the bed, walked into the bathroom, and flicked on the light.

Draco didn't even want to look at himself in the mirror after what had happened, mainly because he didn't understand what had taken place. Things were going well until he let his hormones get the better of him.

Slowly, he lifted his head, his gray eyes wide, and muttered, "Fuck."

He reached the faucet of the sink and turned on the water. Cupping his hands, he dipped them into the warm liquid and splashed his face. He waited for most of the water to drip from his skin before he dried the rest of himself off with a towel. He turned around to head back into his room but stopped.

Ginny was standing there, her red hair tangled; face pale, and eyes watery. She didn't say anything as she crossed over the threshold and wrapped her arms around him, pulling him close.

"Ginny, I'm-"

"I'm sorry," she whispered, her body trembling against his. She held him tighter, her eyes shut, the tears streaming down her cheeks, onto his chest. "I didn't mean to."

"You had every right to get mad at-"

"No," she said, stopping him. She looked up at him, her eyes glassy. "I'm not talking about that. When I left I was angry and hurt, and I happened to run into Blaise on the way back to Gryffindor Tower…"

As she spoke the last words, she felt his arms leave her, and he stepped back. She didn't need to look at his face to know the expression. She had seen it enough these passed months.

"So," he said, his voice savage, deadly. "How was he?" Draco kept his eyes on the floor as the anger he felt coursed through his veins. "Blaise always talked about how many girls came back for more after he was through with him. Is it true? Do you want more?" He stepped close to her again, reached out to grasp her by the shoulders, and he shook her. "Answer me."

Ginny's brown eyes widened before narrowing and she wrapped her hand around his arms, her fingers feeling his muscles tense, and she pushed him back.

"Fuck you," she said quietly. "You're always jumping to conclusions. This is the second time you've accused me of sleeping with your best friend."

He was about to say something when he stopped. He took a breath and glared at her. "We've done that already, clearly, I wasn't enough."

"Are you listening to anything I'm saying?" snapped Ginny. "I'll say it again: _You are jumping to conclusions_."

His eyes widened slightly.

"You didn't sleep with him?"

"No, I didn't, but I did kiss him."

Draco blinked. Had he heard her right? She kissed him. Someone else who wasn't her boyfriend, all because of a silly, little fight? He exhaled lightly and reached out to her again, drawing her to his bare chest, and wrapped his arms around her.

"You're not mad?" she asked skeptically as she breathed against his skin. "I don't understand. I kissed someone el-"

His lips found hers quickly, hungrily.

"No," he whispered, "I'm not mad. I love you. If I had been my old self, I might have went off and slept with someone, but I'm better than that now. I understand how you feel now, why you ran away. I'm sorry I hurt you."

She raised her head from off his chest and touched his cheek, her eyes watery and puffy. Then she giggled and watched his expression soften as he bent his head and brushed his lips against hers once more.

"I'm sorry," she said again.

"Don't worry," he said, his lips sliding to her jaw. "I admire the fact that you came to me and said something, and I'm sorry I was being a royal prick, so we're even."

"How is that even?" Ginny mumbled.

"Just shut up and kiss me," he muttered.

A grin spread across Ginny's face as she leaned up on her tiptoes to kiss him. Draco took full advantage of the situation and picked her up off the ground, placing her lightly on the sink. When she squeaked from the coolness of the marble, he smirked.

"It's not funny," she muttered. Her fingers tangled in his hair and she yanked. He groaned. "Don't make fun of me again or it'll be worse," she said calmly.

"You bitch," he hissed. "Now I have to comb it again." He stared at her, strands of hair falling into his eyes.

Ginny burst out laughing the moment he turned around to go back into his room.

"What?"

"Your face," she said through giggles. "It's just hair, Draco. Here," she said, taking his hand and placing it on her head. "Do it to me."

He stared at her, his hand tense against the top of her head as he started to move the pieces every which way until Ginny looked like she had used far too much spray and mousse.

"I don't care," she said as she blew a few strands out of her mouth. "It's not like it's the end of the world if your hair gets messed up a little. Stop being such a girl."

"I'm not being a girl," he grumbled, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Oh yes you are," she said, snickering. "Presently, you're acting like a five-year-old girl."

"I am not!" he shouted.

"Now I've seen everything," a female voice said as it drifted into his ear and he turned around.

"Hi," Ginny said brightly, smiling.

"Hello Weasley," said Pansy with awkwardness. She was staring at her with large eyes. "What happened to you?"

"I was showing Draco that he doesn't have to be such a baby about his hair being out of place sometimes."

"Yes, Draco is very hopeless with that," Pansy agreed wholeheartedly. "But I think teaching our little dragon a thing or two about-"

"Is there something I can do for you?" Draco interrupted. "You've walked in on a private moment."

"Not too private if you don't even lock your doors," muttered Pansy. "I came to tell you that Blaise is looking for you."

Draco stared at Ginny.

"Oh, I see she's told you already," said the dark-haired witch. "That saves me the trouble of having to."

"Why would you have to tell me?" snapped Draco.

"Blaise's too worried about losing a friend."

"He should have thought of that before snogging what's mine," Draco snarled as he crossed the distance between himself and Ginny and kissed her hard. "Mine," he whispered against her lips.

"Always," she promised.

Draco smiled as he walked out of the bathroom and slammed another door. Ginny heard his footsteps fade and she turned to Pansy, who was looking at her with curious eyes.

"So," she said kindly, leaning against the sink next to the redhead. "Tell me about the night he proposed to you."


	24. No Regrets

**Chapter 24: No Regrets**

Ginny's eyes widened slightly at Pansy's question and she glanced over at her. "He told you about that?"

"He didn't need to," Pansy said shaking her head. "I can see how happy you've made him. I don't know if you know this but he's kind of hard to please."

"I've dealt with worse," said Ginny with a smirk.

"Yes, you did date Potter, didn't you?" Pansy smiled.

"Are you?" Ginny wondered.

"Am I still snogging and shagging your ex? Yes." Pansy smirked when Ginny nodded.

"Harry was impossible," explained Ginny. "I hope you know what you've gotten yourself into."

"He's not too bad, Weasley," she said. "But I really do have to thank you. If things hadn't ended with him then I would never be having the best sex of my life right now."

"That's more than I need to hear," said Draco as he returned. He leaned against the wall outside the bathroom.

"What happened with Blaise?" Ginny asked tentatively.

"Oh, we talked. I hit him, he tried to curse me and I broke his nose." Draco chuckled softly and came into view. "It was a nice few minutes. What did you two talk about while I was gone?"

"You hit him?" Ginny asked.

"Twice." Pansy muttered, surprised.

"Yes, twice. Now can you leave so I can be alone with my girlfriend?" Draco snapped at his housemate.

"Don't you mean your fiancée?" Pansy laughed.

"I didn't say a word," Ginny mumbled, holding up her hands and looking at Draco. "She figured it out. She's very smart."

"I'm a Slytherin," Pansy said smugly as she exited the bathroom. As the door shut once more, Draco turned around.

"Sorry about her," he said as he wrapped his arms around Ginny. "Did you two play nicely while I was away?"

Ginny grinned as she pressed her lips against his mouth. "Yes," she whispered, her tongue sliding across his lower lip. "We were civil."

He growled lightly at her actions and felt the sudden urge to take her into the shower with him and have his way with her against the wall. Disappointment flooded into his stomach when he remembered what he had promised her.

"I don't like this new rule," he said as he trailed his mouth along her jaw slowly. When she fisted her hands in his hair he moaned.

"Neither do I."

He didn't wait for her to protest as he crashed his lips against hers, lifted her up and carried her out into the bedroom, slamming the bathroom door behind him.

Ginny was curled against him, her muscles sore as she stretched. Feeling a little too exposed, she pulled the blanket around her body more, ignoring his whimper. She buried her head in his pillow and breathed slowly.

"I love you," Draco murmured, slipping an arm across her back, his hand cool against her skin as he kissed the top of her head. "You're going to be a Malfoy soon, do you realize?"

"Oh, I'm sure your father will just love that," said Ginny with a sigh. "He hates me. Your mother seemed nice enough."

"Mother has never really liked the girls I brought home mainly because they either looked trashy to her or they didn't make me happy. But she saw how I was with you and she understood immediately. I'm sure this news will make her happy. My father's different, as you know, and he won't be as thrilled, mostly because we'll have to invite your family to the ceremony."

"Can't they see that they shouldn't fight if their kids can get along?" Ginny asked as she trailed her nails up and down his chest. "I bet my parents are going to send my brothers after me when they find out."

"You?" Draco said seriously. "What about me? I'm worried for my life here and all you can think about is yourself." He grinned when she shot him a filthy look.

"Oh, don't worry, your time will come. I know they'd just want to talk to me about if I'm sure I'm doing the right thing. Ron's nothing to be nervous over; it's the twins and the older two you have to fear."

"What about Percy?" Draco asked.

"He's too busy with his job, so he might not even notice what's happening, I hope." She said. "Bill and Charlie are worse when they're together; Fred and George are the pranksters so you better just watch yourself on the wedding day."

"What day do you want to get married?" Draco asked, his fingers brushing her hair gently. He pulled her close and shut his eyes when her skin touched him. "I was thinking sometime during the spring."

"That means…" Ginny began.

"Yes, only a few more months left of being a Weasley for you," he said quietly. "I still have to buy you a ring to make it official. When would you like to do that?"

Ginny blinked at him. "You have to buy the ring yourself. I can't go with you."

He frowned.

"Oh, well, at least I can get you the best." He said brightly. "That's the thing about being rich – we're never denied anything. You'll learn that soon, too, and I know you'll be comfortable with it. It's better than being what you are now."

She stared at him.

"You'll have everything you could want. You can even send your parents money if you want. I think they'd appreciate it."

"Maybe," she said thoughtfully. "You better watch what you say around them or they might think you're still the same arse as you've always been"

"Oh, but I'm not," he purred, leaning over to kiss her neck, then her jaw. When he reached her lips, he hesitated. "I'm very different," he whispered against her jaw now.

"So, make them believe it." Ginny said as she shut her eyes. It didn't take long for her to fall asleep beside him.

"I'll show them I'm not the same as I used to be," Draco said into the darkness before sleep took hold, his arms curled around his lover.

* * *

"There's a trip to Hogsmeade this weekend," Ginny announced as she tilted her head back to look at him. Currently, they were sitting outside by the lake; Draco perched above her in the tree that overlooked the water.

"I heard about that," he said. "Daphne asked me to go."

"Doesn't she know you're off the market?" Ginny asked. "And I thought Pansy was bad."

"She knows," Draco said as he jumped down beside her. He sat down and grabbed her hand. "She doesn't think it's real. She thinks I'm using you to make her jealous."

"You could always tell her the truth, you know, unless Pansy has done that already," Ginny said, shrugging.

"Pansy values this friendship too much to do something so stupid. Besides, it's not like it would make things better."

"Nobody really gets it. I was thinking about telling Hermione but then I remember how she got when Ron and Lavender were just _dating_ and I couldn't do it."

"So, Granger's into girls?" Draco said.

"Shut up," Ginny said, shoving him. "No, I just know how she would react. They all had a hard time knowing we were dating, how do you think they're going to react to knowing we're engaged?"

"Are you regretting doing this?" Draco asked suddenly.

"No," she said, smiling. "because I love you."

"That's good."

"So, do you want to go to Hogsmeade this weekend or not?" Ginny asked. "It'll give us a chance to see how people are really going to react to us being together."

His mouth descended on hers softly at first, and then his tongue nudged her lips for permission to enter. When she opened her mouth, he grinned briefly before deepening the kiss, his hand fisted in her hair.

"Or, he said huskily, "we could take advantage of the opportunity to be alone and uninterrupted." As he continued to kiss her, Ginny thought that wasn't such a bad idea, not a bad idea at all.


	25. Paint The Seconds

**Chapter 25: Paint The Seconds**

The weekend trip to Hogsmeade was fast approaching. Ginny noticed it first when she and Draco were lying on his bed, his arms around her as he read the _Daily Prophet_. Slowly she scanned the newspaper and her eyes widened.

"It's almost here," said Ginny quietly.

Draco was playing with a lock of her hair absentmindedly as he nodded. It wasn't until he looked at her did he blink and mutter, "What's that?"

"The trip to Hogsmeade!" said Ginny enthusiastically. "I mentioned it last week. Didn't you listen?"

"Yes, I did, but I forgot." He put the paper down and tilted her head back, so he could trace the curve of her neck with his finger. "Besides, I thought we weren't going to go." His lips brushed her ear gently..

"We don't have to," she muttered, her eyes falling shut as his fingers touched her. "But I thought it might be nice to visit the village for a little while. We don't have to stay long if you don't want."

"I don't," he growled as he turned her face toward him and captured her lips in a searing kiss. "I want to come back here and shag the hell out of you." His hands twisted in her long, fiery hair and he tugged. "Is that all right?"

She kissed him, her eyes sliding shut as her lips met his, her arms going around his back. She loved the fact that they seemed to melt into each other perfectly whenever they hugged or laid against each other.

Currently, Ginny had her legs wrapped around his torso. She was squeezing lightly, and her hands were running up and down his back, gently lifting his shirt. Her fingers swept his bare skin and he groaned.

"Merlin," he breathed slowly. "You're going to be the death of me one day."

Ginny smiled contentedly at him and shifted slightly, her hips brushing his gently as she said, "That's very morbid, don't you think?" She wrapped her arms around his bare back as she managed to get his shirt off, her eyes clouding.

"Yes," he said as he dipped his head to kiss her slowly, his tongue plunging into her mouth, and his hand in her hair. His other hand held her hip, stroking the skin there. "You know what I think?"

"What?" she muttered, her hands still exploring his body like it was something new. She pressed her lips to his shoulder and he shivered.

"You're wearing far too much," he said softly, a small smile crossing his face. Quickly, he scooped her up and sat back against the pillows, holding her against him, her head tucked under his chin.

"You don't want to shag anymore?" she murmured. "Did I do something wrong?"

"No, no," he said quietly, petting her head. "I just thought we could talk for a little while." He sucked in a breath when her lips touched his chest. "About the wedding. We have to tell our parents soon."

"That is going to have an interesting outcome on both sides. Well, I can go to mine and explain everything and you go-"

"What are you talking about?" Draco said, raising an eyebrow. "I'm going with you when you tell your parents. We're in this together."

"Oh," said Ginny, blushing. "I thought maybe you'd-"

"I am _not_ facing my father alone," Draco said stubbornly. "I won't let your parents yell at you either for this."

"You have more to worry about than my-"

"I know, I know." He sighed. "If I make it past your front door without being hit with plates that will be the miracle of the day, don't you think so?"

"Plates?" Ginny said. "I'll talk to Fred and George about that. They like throwing things at my new boyfriends. I think I can keep Ron distracted for a little bit, and all you really need to do is talk to my father, then we can leave."

"Your father will be angry," replied Draco. "Neither of your parents know we're seeing each other."

"I'm surprised Ron hasn't gone to them. I would have received a Howler if he had. Oh, I can just imagine what my mother would say."

"So can I. Her voice isn't easy to tune out," Draco said with a shudder. "I remember the Howler from your brother got in his second year."

Ginny shot him a look. "Your mother would probably send you sweets and tell you not to do it again, because she's too worried about her hair or makeup and she has to go fix it, so she wouldn't send a full Howler."

Draco's eyes narrowed slightly and he grabbed hold of her wrist, startling her. "Is that so?" His lip curled slightly. Suddenly, his facial expression changed. "Yeah, she probably would do something like that."

"Bastard," she hissed, drawing away from him. "I really thought you were pissed."

He chuckled softly and leaned forward to kiss her on the nose. When she didn't respond, he frowned.

"You are the most arrogant-"

"Flattery like that is unnecessary," Draco said as he laced his fingers with hers and pulled her closer. "You've already got me, remember, Red?" His lips brushed her ear, and he smirked at the strangled moan that escaped her lips. "Forever."

"I love you," she mumbled, kissing his cheek. "So, when do you want to go see my parents?"

"As soon as possible."

Ginny swallowed the sudden lump in her throat.

Molly and Arthur Weasley sat in the kitchen of the Burrow, across from each other at the table, both of their faces with identical expressions. They had received an owl from Ginny no more than an hour ago, informing them she would be coming home soon with a surprise and some news. She neglected to mention whether the news was good or bad, which increased her parents' worry.

"What do you think it is?" Molly wondered.

"Ginny's a bright girl so I'm sure she hasn't gotten into a spot of trouble," Arthur said reassuringly. "She can't be any worse off than we were at her age. Do you remember when your father caught me coming out of your room at nearly one in the morning?"

"Maybe she has a boyfriend," Molly said, nodding. "That wouldn't be so bad. Ginny has been so lonely since her split with Harry that it makes sense."

"Maybe," said Arthur. "Anyone would be better than that Dean Thomas boy. Remember him?"

Molly's face twitched as she scowled. "I do. He set my kitchen curtains on fire, because he was trying to show Bill a spell."

"Anyone would be better than him," Arthur said again.

"Well, almost anyone," said Molly wearily.

Arthur didn't get a chance to ask what his wife meant because suddenly they heard a crash from the living room, a curse, and a hushed voice. Carefully, they rose and started toward the room, very surprised at what they saw.

Their daughter was on her back in the centre of the room, laughing quietly, and on top of her was a boy with pale skin and white-blond hair. He muttered something about soot and brushed his thumb across her cheek, effectively making the mark worse. That only caused Ginny to laugh harder, louder.

Someone cleared their throat.

"Daddy!" Ginny shouted, smiling broadly as she untangled herself from her boyfriend. Then she noticed his expression. "H-How long have you been there?"

"Oh, long enough," her father said grimly. He did not extend his hand to the boy. "Hello, Draco."


	26. The Conversation

**Chapter 26: The Conversation**

Ginny's eyes widened slightly at her father's tone. He didn't sound happy nor did he look it and that worried her greatly. Slowly, she stepped forward and placed her arms around her mother, hugging her tightly.

"Mum, I know I should have told you," she whispered softly. "I don't want Dad to pull his wand out on Draco. I want you guys to get to know him before I marry him."

The silence that met her statement was horrifying.

"Marry?" Molly said her eyes wide. "Surely you're not serious? We know nothing about this boy."

"Except that he's a killer," Arthur growled. He was sitting down on the sofa, his head in his hands. "How could you be so irresponsible, Ginevra?"

Ginny cringed when he spoke. He hardly ever used that name with her unless it was for a good reason. She figured this was one of those times.

"I love him," Ginny mumbled, glancing at her father. "We've been going out for most of the year, and this doesn't necessarily mean we're going to get married next month. Draco just wanted to come here and ask your permission."

Arthur lifted his head slowly, his eyes uncertain.

"That's commendable," he said softly, looking at the blond. "My answer still stands: I will not let you marry my daughter. I will not let you corrupt her, and furthermore, I will not let you turn my baby girl into a killer."

"Dad!" Ginny shouted angrily, her face reddening. "Draco's not like his father."

"Arthur, maybe we should listen," Molly said tentatively.

"Listen?" Mr. Weasley said sharply to his wife. "I've listened for years, Molly, and I've always heard the same thing. The Malfoys' are not to be trusted, any of them, no matter how much they seem to have changed."

"Arthur, be reasonable," argued Molly.

"Reasonable? Molly, are you hearing yourself? You're defending the man who nearly killed our entire family as well as our friends. Dumbledore would never allow this kind of atrocity."

"Are _you_ listening to yourself?" Molly snapped. "Dumbledore wouldn't allow this? Arthur, if you haven't realized, we're not at Hogwarts, and this is not going before the Headmaster. This is _our_ daughter and we should sit down and discuss this like normal human beings."

"Molly, we're not normal," said Arthur as he rose from where he sat. "I won't allow my daughter to become part of that family."

"You can't stop me," Ginny said bravely, though inside she was trembling like a child at the look on her father's face. "I'm not a little girl anymore."

"Then stop acting like one!" snapped her father. "I cannot believe you'd be so selfish as to make this decision on your own."

"We came here to talk to you," Draco interrupted. "We talking last night and I wanted to come here personally to ask your permission."

"You came here to ask me if you could marry my daughter when neither her mother nor I had any idea she was even seeing someone? Not only did she hide the fact that it's quite a serious relationship, but also about whom it was with."

"Sir, if you just…"

"If I what? Listen to what you have to say? I don't think so." Mr. Weasley looked grimly over at his wife. "I'm going into work."

Neither Weasley questioned his choice, because they knew that was his way of blowing off steam. They all had their ways of venting in a bad situation, though lately, Bill had been the worst.

"He's just having a bad day," Molly said gently as Arthur vanished with a tiny _crack_. She sat down next to her daughter and put an arm around her shoulders. "Don't worry, he'll come around."

"Have you?" Ginny asked miserably. "This whole idea was pointless." She looked at Draco, her brown eyes glassy. "Can we go back?"

"Oh, no, don't leave." Molly said. "We hardly get to see you."

"I have to get back," said Ginny as she untangled herself from her mother and grabbed Draco's hand. "I'll send an owl soon." Then they were gone.

Molly huffed as she looked around the empty house, folded her hands across her lap, and waited. She was going to have a little talk with Arthur when he returned home.

* * *

He held her tightly as they returned to the grounds. With both feet firmly on the grass, Ginny whimpered and curled against his chest. He wrapped his arms around her and brushed his lips against her hair, muttering to her.

"It's going to be okay, you heard your mother," he whispered. "He just needs time."

"You're okay with him saying no?" Ginny asked, her voice shaking. "Do you – do you even want to get married anymore?"

"Yes, of course I do," he said. "I just think it would have been better that we waited until we announced everything. Well, I mean, you kind of did let it slip out to your Mum."

"It doesn't matter how it got out, the point is that my father will never, ever accept it. I don't want to marry you knowing he hates you. I'm sure you feel the same with your parents."

"Not really," Draco said, shrugging. "I know my father will never adjust to my being with you but I don't let it bother me. You shouldn't let your father's anger get to you, Gin, because it'll ruin our time together."

"I want to go to sleep," the redhead mumbled. She pressed her fingers to her temples as they entered the castle. No sooner had they stepped inside, Harry, Ron and Hermione spotted them.

"I'll handle this," Draco said as he let go of her hand. "Can I help you?" he said loudly as they approached.

"Where were you?" Ron demanded.

"Molly sent a letter saying you went home. How did you get out of the school?" Hermione wondered.

"Did he do something to you?" Harry said, looking from one to the other. "If he did I'll make sure he pays for-"

Draco's lip curled slightly as he addressed the three of them. "Yes, we went to the Burrow, but only to ask Mr. Weasley permission to be married. Before you start hexing me, Potter, you ought to be pleased to know that he said no."

"Of course he did," Harry said with a smirk. "Because you're a foul bastard who doesn't deserve to have Ginny even look at you much less marry you."

"You don't seem too surprised by the announcement, Granger," said Draco. Hermione was looking at Ginny worriedly.

"She looks ill," the bushy-haired girl pointed out. "Ginny, are you feeling all right?"

Draco turned his eyes on the petite red-haired girl faster than he had done in months. Ginny was very pale and now sitting on the floor of the hallway, her knees drawn up to her chest, and her head resting on her knees. She was staring straight ahead of her, whether seeing any of this was another thing entirely, Draco wondered.

"Ginny?" he said carefully as he dropped to his knees. He touched her face and saw her eyes start to roll back into her head. "Granger," he said gravely, "Go get Professor Snape. Weasley, get Professor McGonagall, and Potter, get out of my way.

"Why should we?" Ron blurted out.

The glare Draco sent them made them shudder. "Do what I ask or your sister's life will be in worse danger than it is now." He wasted no time in picking the girl up and cradling her against his body, then he headed toward the infirmary.

He didn't know what to tell the nurse when he walked in with a half-conscious girl in his arms. Soon, the room was full of students and professors, all looking around worriedly.

"When did this start?" Professor McGonagall asked.

"When we got back from visiting her parents'," Draco muttered.

Snape glanced at him slowly. "You went to see the Weasleys' without being permitted to leave the grounds to do so?"

"Yes," said Draco. "So?"

"Do you think you're the reason she's sick?" Snape muttered.

"Severus!" Professor McGonagall hissed. "You know full well that that isn't the reason Mrs. Weasley is sick."

"Then what is it, Minerva, if you're so smart?"

"I don't know," she whispered. "She doesn't look well at all."

Draco cringed as he heard the doors to the infirmary open suddenly and was surprised to hear a familiar voice, though angry, directed at him.

"What did _he_ do to my daughter?"


	27. Second Chances

**Chapter 27: Second Chances**

Darkness had come over the castle, crawling slowly through the halls, devouring them in black, with only dim torch lights to guide the way. Draco stared around the infirmary, at the bed in which she laid in, asleep.

He was happy to se her finally sleep now since she had been brought in hours ago, regained consciousness, only to burst into hysterics because she had no idea what was wrong. She said she felt dizzy, and very tired.

Carefully, he reached over and placed his hand against hers. Ginny stirred and turned over in her sleep, anxiety washing over her features. He vaguely wondered what she had to be so worried about.

Professor Snape and Professor McGonagall had intercepted Mr. Weasley when he had stormed in, as he was on his way to curse Draco, and told him to go outside into the hall, where they would explain everything. It was a short time later that they returned.

Things had calmed slightly after that, as Ginny's parents and Draco took to sitting away from each other. Every so often, however, Arthur would look at the boy with a mixed expression. Once, Draco actually thought he saw understanding flash in the red-haired man's eyes, but it was gone before he could be sure and he never questioned it again.

Currently, all was quiet, and Draco was thankful for that. There had been so much chaos since he brought her in this afternoon that he wondered when it was going to stop. "You're lucky you didn't have to see any of this," he muttered, moving closer to her bed. "The day was already much worse for you than I had anticipated."

"Where are they?" she mumbled, cracking an eye open.

Draco stared at her and smiled slowly. "I'm glad you're awake," he said. "But you really should go back to sleep.

"Where are they?" she repeated.

"They're with Professor McGonagall and Snape," he said. "Don't worry."

"Worry?" she said, running the word over in her mind. "My father was going to kill you and you're telling me not to worry?"

"You knew about that?" he said, surprised. "It was a mistake. He made a mistake. It's okay." He reached for her and pulled her to him, his lips brushing her hair as she wrapped her arms around his body.

"He said you did something to me," said Ginny wearily, trying to draw away from him. He held her tightly. "Let me go."

"No," he said firmly. "Not until you understand something. Your father isn't perfect. He makes mistakes. He does not trust me, and I don't blame him, not after this, and you will not let his words get to you. You know I would never, ever hurt you."

"You hurt me before," Ginny said, her eyes shut as she held him. "And I hurt you which was the last thing I wanted to do. I was angry."

"Ah yes," he said, almost callously. "The kiss."

Her eyes widened as she quickly pulled away from him. "What are you doing? You said you were over it."

"Ginevra, did you honestly think I would let something like that go so easily?" His hand wrapped around her chin and he pulled her mouth to his. He kissed her roughly, his fingers pressed against her body. When she kissed him back, he was thoroughly surprised.

"What are you doing?" she muttered when he started unbuttoning her shirt. She didn't stop him.

"Taking back what's mine," he whispered bitterly, his lips sliding to her throat. "I will not let anyone else have any part of you," he grinned slightly as he hovered over her. She looked anything but scared, as he had hoped when he started this.

With clothes discarded, he proceeded with his promise.

* * *

"What if I'm dying?" Ginny said as she curled around his naked body. The sheets thrown over them didn't help with the cold she was feeling. As he turned to face her, she felt something slide against her thigh.

"You're not dying," he said, rolling his eyes. "What would you like me to do with it?" he asked, frowning as she giggled. "I can hardly control what it does half the time."

Ginny shrugged and laid her head against his chest, listening to his heartbeat as it returned to normal and said, "Why did you do that before?"

"Do you realize how important you are to me?" he asked seriously. He was staring at the dark ceiling as he spoke, the tightening in his chest slowly unraveling. "How much it killed me to know that someone else got their hands on you for just a moment? I felt betrayed, and I'm not used to that emotion."

"Yes, I know," she said, stretching slightly. "I didn't do it to make you feel betrayed. I did it because-"

"You wanted to hurt me, yeah, I know."

"I'm sorry."

"I know that," he said gently. He brushed his lips against her forehead. "I just want you to be safe."

And they slept.

* * *

By the next morning, Madam Pomfrey could barely believe what she had saw when she walked in the infirmary; the two teens were curled up on the same bed, fast asleep, and both apparently without clothes.

Ginny's eyes fluttered open and she gasped, sitting up and pulling the blanket with her, completely oblivious to the fact that the sheet was well passed covering Draco, as he realized all too late.

"Merlin, Gin, you're giving the woman a show!" He said, snatching up his boxers and putting them on. "Like what you saw?" he asked the nurse with a scowl. He put his pants on, then his shirt, and eyed Ginny.

"At least it can't get worse," she whispered.

"Oh!"

Ginny winced as her mother's shrill cry rang out in the room. She heard her father clear his throat, and then growled, and she didn't dare look at Draco. Her father was not even going to use his wand; he would just kill him with his bare hands.

Ginny groaned.

Professor Snape had entered, an angry expression on his face, but as he looked around it melted into something strange. He pursed his lips, almost embarrassed and said, "Oh, I see, so that's what the scream was about." His eyes fell on Draco. "A word if you please, Mr. Malfoy?"

Draco vanished and Ginny suddenly wished she were invisible.

The awkwardness in the atmosphere tightened when Arthur said, "Aren't you sick? Don't you think you shouldn't have-"

"Dad!" Ginny shouted, mortified.

"Actually, Mr. Weasley," said Madam Pomfrey as she regained her composure and walked closer to Ginny. "Your daughter was under an extreme amount of stress lately it seems and well…well…doing that released the reason for it."

As her parents stared at the nurse, Ginny took this opportunity to get dressed, and to find Draco. She found him standing a few feet from the doors when she reached the hallway. He had his hands in his pockets and was looking at the floor.

"We really averted a catastrophe in there," she muttered nervously.

"Yeah," he said as he looked up. "Well, get ready for another one because my father is here."


	28. Forever And Always

**Chapter 28: Forever And Always**

Ginny's eyes widened slightly as she looked around. She said nothing for a few minutes as Draco wrapped his arms around her and held her tightly. She could hear his heartbeat as she laid her head against his chest.

"You're afraid," she mumbled, staring into his face. When she reached up to move a strand of hair from his eyes, he gripped her hand, staring down at her.

"This isn't good," he said softly. "Not at all. With my father here that means he can get to you and no one could stop him. Oh, believe me, they would try, but he has influence over so many people in this school."

"Then we'll leave," suggested Ginny, suddenly more nervous than before. "We'll go somewhere no one can find us, and we'll get married without anyone disagreeing on whether it's a bad idea or not."

"You'll do no such thing!" came a discontented voice from behind them. Molly came forward and practically yanked Ginny back. She looked at her daughter sternly. "Look at what being with him as already done to you, and now you want to abandon your friends and family for him, too?"

"Mum, stop it," said Ginny, her eyes narrowing. "You sound like Dad."

"Is that such a bad thing?" Arthur muttered as he came out of the infirmary, frowning. "I love you, Ginny, too much to see you carry on with this mistake. I'm sure by now Draco has told you that Lucius is here."

"You knew?" Draco asked, tilting his head.

"Yes," said Arthur quietly. "I called him. We don't agree on much, Lucius and I, but we do know that this is wrong."

"What are you talking about?" Ginny asked, bewildered. "This is crazy. Dad, you would _never_ call Lucius Malfoy for anything."

"I know what I'm doing, Ginevra," her father said sharply.

"No you don't," said Ginny as she stared at him. "Don't you see that I love him? This has nothing to do with Harry, so don't go thinking that, because he and I are over. We've both moved on and you need to accept that."

Arthur's face fell slightly but he kept his composure. The hallway had grown quiet, save for the now sudden noise of footsteps and something else hitting the floor. When he appeared before them, he merely stared around before speaking, raising his cane slightly as he did.

"It seems we have a problem," Lucius said snidely. His eyes landed on Ginny and he smirked. "However are we going to take care of this?"

"There is no problem," Arthur said as he placed his hand on Ginny's shoulder. "I'm very sorry to disrupt your day, Lucius. Let's go, Molly."

Lucius held his cane out to block their path, his eyes hard, lip curling. "Do not play games with me, Weasley. You know as well as I do that our children do not belong together. This is an atrocity."

"My being happy is an atrocity?" Draco muttered bitterly to his father. "Is that how your parents were when you met mother? They hated her and you didn't care, because you loved her and would have done anything for her, which is how I feel about Ginny."

"That is completely different!" Lucius shouted. "Your mother was never poor!"

"Excuse me?" Molly said hotly, shifting in front of her husband. "Who do you think you are talking about my family like that? Your son has shown extreme courage in coming to us with this, and you stand there and belittle the woman that means more to him than anyone? What kind of father are you?"

"Mum," Ginny whispered. "I don't think that was a good idea."

"Quiet," said Molly as she stepped up in front of Lucius. He chuckled softly but stopped when she shoved her finger against his chest.

"What are you doing?" he asked, annoyed.

"You are the most arrogant and horrible human being I have ever come in contact with and you have no right to say what is good for your son if you're never there for him."

"He's made his choice," said Arthur, glaring.

"Clearly," Lucius said softly, sneering. "Expect a letter from your mother in a few days, then, boy."

"Sure," mumbled Draco as his father disappeared.

"Molly, that was very foolish of you, he could have cursed you." Arthur said as came forward. "What were you thinking?"

"I was thinking his mother probably didn't yell at him too much as a boy," said Molly, shrugging. "Besides, no one talks about our family that way and leaves without a word from me."

"Mrs. Weasley that was a very brave thing you did. Thank you." Draco said gently. "I am grateful for everything you have done today."

"Do you think your mother will be hard on you, dear?" asked Molly.

"No, but she'll have a few choice words for my father," said Draco as he smirked. He grabbed Ginny's hand and stared at her father. "May we go now?"

"I-" Arthur started, his eyes soft, and he nodded. "I'm glad you're all right, Gin."

"Over the summer you must come to our home for dinner," Molly said, grinning at the idea.

"By then I may already be in the family," he whispered to Ginny. "That'll be nice," he said to Molly. "Thank you." Once they left, but not without a mutual understanding, Draco brushed his knuckles against Ginny's cheek. "See? I told you they would love me."

"I think you did wonderfully," Ginny said, curling her arms around his neck and bringing his face closer. "I think congratulations are in order," she murmured as she brushed her lips against his.

* * *

His fingers tightened on her bare shoulders and he took hold of them, trying to undo the knotted muscles, and occasionally brushing his lips against her ear or throat, just because she hardly minded.

"That was incredible," he whispered into her hair. "Potter really didn't know what he was missing out on."

"Look, I know you pride yourself on how much sex you have and with whom, but I don't think Harry swings that way." Ginny signed, taking a breath as his touch relaxed her. "Besides, he's with Pansy now."

"Is Lovegood seeing anyone?" Draco wondered.

"Are you going to ask her to join us or something?" Ginny asked, turning around. She rolled her eyes when his roamed down her bare form and she grabbed his white shirt and put it on. "She's not _that_ weird."

"No, I was just going to suggest that maybe her and Zabini…"

"Excuse me? Did you just say what I thought you said?" Ginny asked. "Zabini – your best friend kisses your fiancée and you want to set him up with someone? That's not like you at all."

Draco grinned slightly and laced his hands with hers. "Stranger things have happened."

* * *

"Ginny! Did you hear?" Luna shouted happily as she practically ran her over. The Burrow had been quietly, more or less, until she had arrived.

"What's going on?" The redhead asked as she came out of the kitchen holding a pot.

Luna shoved her hand in Ginny's face.

The pot fell to the floor and all of its contents with it.

"He _didn't_?" Ginny muttered. Suddenly, she turned around. "Draco Malfoy, get in here this instant!"

He appeared, frowning, and then his eyes widened as he spotted Luna. Two pink patches formed on his cheeks and he muttered, "Oh, Luna, err, I can explain."

"Did you tell Blaise to propose to her?" Ginny asked sweetly.

Draco sighed with relief. "I might have mentioned it."

"And you didn't tell me?" she said. "We're going to be married in less than a week and you're keeping secrets?"

"It's Luna's secret not mine!" he shouted. "She's the bride!"

A small smile crossed Ginny's face as she used her wand to clean the mess she made, then shouted, "Mum, Draco spilled your food!" She grinned wickedly at him as she passed.

Luna stopped in front of him and said dreamily, "Oh! I love your pink apron."

Draco wondered if this day could have gotten any worse. His question was answered, however, when the front door to the Burrow opened once more and Pansy stepped inside, followed closely by Harry.

_Oh God_.

Before Draco could even remove what he had been forced to wear, he heard a chuckle from beside him and a voice whispered, "Very manly, Malfoy."

"_Draco Malfoy_!" Molly Weasley screeched as she came into view, huffing slightly until she saw Harry and Pansy. "Oh, hello, you two."

Draco took a step sideways and sat down on the sofa, putting his head in his hands. "Why did your mother make me wear this? I look ridiculous."

"You do not," said Ginny as she sat down.

"What happened to you?" he asked as he looked at her face.

"Oh, this?" Ginny said, indicating the black eye. "Um, well, we were working so closely in the kitchen that Luna accidentally elbowed me."

Draco did nothing as he got up and vanished. He reappeared in seconds holding a few ice cubes. Carefully, he pressed one against the bruise. Ginny winced.

"Baby," he commented. "You play Quidditch and you can't handle a little ice on a wound?"

Ginny mumbled something that sounded very foul.

"Language," Draco said. "Or I'll have to teach you a lesson." He grinned and pulled her toward him, his lips inches from hers. He took the ice from her and set it down, letting it melt. "Maybe we'll use some later."

Ginny closed her eyes and waited. She could feel his breath against her face. His hand slid against her cheek softly and she felt him lean in closer.

"Dinner!" Someone shouted.

He sighed and laid his head against her shoulder.

"Well, at least no one can stop me from kissing you in a few days," Draco said as they walked outside to where several tables were set up.

Just as he sat down, Fred and George came wondering over.

"We got you a present," said Fred.

"You know, since you're going to be family soon," replied George.

He shoved the parcel into Draco's hand and waited. Throwing a curious look around, he slowly opened it, and growled softly.

"What the hell is this?" he asked.

"Well, we thought you could use another one since you're so fondly attached to this one," Fred said as he tugged on the pink apron Draco wore. "I think this purple one suits you well. Don't you, George?"

"Oh yeah," he said and laughed.

Draco tossed the material in his face as everyone around him burst into laughter. He chuckled lightly at his own expense and wondered how he was going to survive the stay here until the wedding.


	29. Final Act

**Chapter 29: Final Act**

His eyes widened slightly as she stepped up beside him. She looked exquisite – her long red hair pinned by silver clips, and he noticed the curls ran down her bare back as she turned her head to stare at someone behind her.

He was tempted to pull her into an abandoned room and have his way with her, until he saw her mother coming toward them, and he cursed silently. He couldn't get to her fast enough to tell her anything, because he was stopped by one of her family members.

"We have a present for you," Bill said, grinning.

"Isn't that great," Draco muttered, glancing behind him as Ginny disappeared. "I really hope it isn't another apron. Fred and George really got me with that one last night, and the one this morning, and this afternoon. So if you don't mind…"

"Oh, it's nothing like that," said Bill earnestly. "You can trust me over the twins."

"Somehow I doubt that," said Draco as he followed Bill outside.

There was a large tent with several tables set up. Two violins sat side by side, on the ground, against one of the tables and slowly, soft music began to fill the night air.

"I know it's customary for the bride and groom to have their first dance," explained Bill, "but I thought it would be a nice, relaxing change of scenery if you had your first official dance here, and without interruption."

"Bill, that's very ki-" Draco started but was cut off.

"Bill! What are you doing harassing my – Oh, this is lovely. Is this why you didn't want us coming out here all day?" Ginny asked as she stood beside Draco.

He noticed she had changed her dress into something more casual.

Bill grinned at her and started to walk back inside. When they were alone, Draco turned to her and wordlessly offered his hand. She took it without hesitation, and he held her close, his lips brushing her ear.

"You looked better in the other dress," he whispered, pulling her closely again. "I wish we didn't have to stay here tonight."

"We could take a break," Ginny suggested as she looked up at him.

He smiled slyly at her.

"Because I know you're getting uncomfortable," she added lightly, smirking. To prove a point, she let her hand travel between them.

Draco stiffened.

"That was a bad idea," he told her. He kissed her then and wrapped his arms around her body, his mouth devouring hers. "Now we have to go somewhere."

"Maybe we should stick to the promise," Ginny said as his mouth traveled to her jaw. With his hands on her it was hard to concentrate on a promise, especially since they had already broken it a few times

One of his hands slid against her thigh and was pulling her dress up when he stopped and looked behind him.

"Could you do that someplace else?"

Harry was walking across the lawn, his arms folded across his chest, and a frown on his face. When he reached them, he eyed Draco ruefully, and then smiled at Ginny.

"What do you want, Harry?" asked the redhead. "No one is supposed to be interrupting us."

"I'm glad I did," he said, scowling. "Who knows what he would have done to you if I hadn't come out here."

Draco's eyes narrowed and he turned to face the other boy. "You're a fucking idiot, Potter, you know that? Ginny is going to be my _wife_, understand? I don't want to have to explain this to you any further."

"You don't deserve her!" Harry shot back.

"Enough!"

All three turned around to see Mrs. Weasley coming forward, a deep scowl on her face. She stopped and glared at them.

"Harry, didn't I tell you not to come out here?"

"But they-" Harry started.

Molly pursed her lips, and then spoke softly.

"I know you hate Draco, we all know, dear. But you have to realize that you let Ginny go and she made a choice. Granted, it took us awhile before we understood why she chose him, but we see it now. So you either need to see it as well or you may not be invited to the wedding."

"Can I say something?" Ginny asked quietly. When no one objected, she continued, "She's right, Harry. You need to adjust to things, or I will not tolerate you being at my wedding. All you've done since Draco and I got together was tell me how bad he is for me, how I should be with someone else. I'm not going to be with you, Harry, not ever again. I hope you at least understand that."

Ginny grabbed Draco's hand and whispered something to him. They disappeared with a loud _crack_, leaving Mrs. Weasley and Harry alone.

* * *

Ginny looked at him. She wanted to leave the Burrow and come here. As soon as she looked inside she felt relaxation wash over her. She tightened her grip on his hand and started forward.

"Why did you want to come here?" he asked as they walked in.

"They can't find us here," said Ginny with a smirk. "We can ask for a room and stay here a few nights. I've done it before."

"What about our honeymoon?" Draco asked as they headed upstairs. "No offense, Gin, but I'm not having that here."

"No, we're not," Ginny said as she tugged him into one of the rooms. "Don't look so surprised. I didn't steal the key."

Draco simply grunted and lifted her off her feet once they got into the room. He carried her to the bed and set her down. He curled up next to her and laid his head against her shoulder, stroking her hair with his fingers.

"I just wanted to get away from your family," he said. "Is that terrible?"

"I feel like that often," said Ginny, tangling her hands on his hair. "I'm sorry that the night turned bad."

"It was only that way because Potter had to stick his nose in somewhere it didn't belong," he said angrily. "Did he think that you would reconsider if he got to talk to you? He's an idiot. I don't want him there."

"At my house or the wedding?" Ginny said.

He sat up and looked at her, his eyes soft. "I don't want him in your life at all, but I can't tell you who to be friends with. I just know that having him around is hard since things are distant between the two of you. I want to be able to give you everything you want."

"You are," she said, holding him close.

He hoped she was telling the truth.

* * *

Luna had been pacing for several minutes before she turned to Blaise and threw up her hands. "They just left! No goodbyes or anything. This is all Harry's fault. If he hadn't gotten the both of them so mad-"

"I think you're blowing this way out of proportion," he said as he looked around the Burrow. "They'll be back, I'm sure. Draco happens to like Mrs. Weasley's cooking, and I know he isn't going to get some fancy expensive dinner with the wedding so close."

"It's in two days!" said Luna. "And you never know, he might just being feeling very generous."

"They're coming back," Blaise said reassuringly. "They probably just wanted some peace and quiet."

"Or they're going at it like rabbits," suggested Luna quietly. She smirked at him and intertwined her fingers with his.

Another couple vanished from the Burrow.

* * *

The desk had been shoved to the corner of the room, and the objects that had been on it were scattered tossed to the floor., and they groaned. It hurt to stretch, they both discovered as soon found out as they tried. Apparently, their hormones had gotten the better of them last night.

"I wonder if my family is mad," said Ginny as she cuddled next to him. The sunlight fell on them and she sighed. "I didn't mean to stay here all night. I had the intent of going home after a few hours."

"You were distracted," said Draco as he nipped her ear. His arms went around her and he pulled her closer, resting his forehead against hers. "Are you nervous?" he asked.

"A little," admitted Ginny.

He nodded and kissed her head. "We'll go back to the Burrow today and talk to everyone. It's the least we can do."

"I just have to get ready," she said.

"Okay, so we'll be there in two hours," said Draco with a grin. He was rewarded with a pillow to the face as the bathroom door closed and the shower was turned on. He grinned again and lay back, putting his hands behind his head and staring at the ceiling.

* * *

There were so many questions that Ginny's head was spinning. They hadn't even been there five minutes when their biggest problem showed up. He said nothing, just sat with Ron and Hermione on the sofa, quietly talking to them.

"He's going to act like he did nothing wrong," said Draco angrily as he pulled Ginny into the front yard. "I'm going to punch him if he looks at you again."

"You need to stop being so jealous," said Ginny, scowling. "We're getting married or have you forgotten?"

He stared at her and sighed. "I'm sorry," he said, scratching the back of his neck nervously. "I know I'm being a prick."

"At least you know," she mumbled into his chest and he hugged her. "I think we should go back inside."

The atmosphere felt better when they came back in. Ginny looked around and saw that everyone was scattered throughout the Burrow, just like they normally were whenever it was that she arrived home.

"I'm sorry I didn't get to say hello," said Arthur as he came beside Draco. "There's been a lot going on. Molly's pretty much at her wit's end. Gin, I think she needs your help. Hermione and Luna are already in the kitchen with her."

As his fiancée set off in that direction, Draco looked around; all of the Weasley's were standing around him, grinning.

"You're not going to do what I think you are," Draco said anxiously as Fred and George exchanged shady smiles. "Are you?"

"Oh, it's tradition that the male members of the bride's family give the groom a bachelor party," said Bill as he clapped a hand on Draco's other shoulder.

"Yeah, come on, Malfoy!" Blaise staggered forward, smirking, and holding what looked like alcohol.

"Oh, great, you're already pissed, aren't you?" Draco said as he reached for a bottle. He sighed and took a sip, looking around. "So why are we doing this the day before the actual wedding?"

"It's just convenient for all of us," said Charlie, speaking for the first time. "Besides, you look like you need to drink."

Inside the kitchen, Ginny heard about eight or nine cracks from the living room, and looked at her mother.

"They didn't!" she gasped. "Did Harry go too?"

"I think so," said Luna as she cleaned one of the pots they had just used. "What are you so worried about?"

"Getting pissed with the groom of his ex- girlfriend is a bad idea," she said nervously. "Something might happen."

"Oh, I'm sure Harry will be fine," said Molly.

"Draco might not," her daughter said. "I don't want anyone coming back with unnecessary black eyes."

"I don't think Draco would ruin his own night," said Hermione thoughtfully. "He wants you to be happy, doesn't he? Well, I think if he did something tonight you'd be mad about it."

"So, in other words, he'll want to-" Luna began.

"I get it, Luna," Ginny said. "I just hope things don't get out of hand."

* * *

Ginny stirred as a hand touched her shoulder. She cracked an eye open and a slow smile formed on her lips as she sat up. She had fallen asleep on the sofa around midnight or so. Now she seemed more awake.

"Hey," he said, sitting next to her. "I'm sorry I left you here."

"You're not pissed," Ginny said. "I thought they'd get you there."

"I drank," he said. "But all I really wanted to do was come back here and be with you." He kissed her cheek softly, his lips sliding to her mouth as he tangled his hands in her hair. He moaned slightly when she bit his lip.

"We can't," she whispered.

"We broke that promise already," he said.

"Bad luck," she said. "You don't want that, do you?"

"No, not really," Draco said, shaking his head. He pulled away from her and rested his arms across the back of the couch. "Did you have a nice afternoon here without all the men?"

"Relaxing. Speaking of them, where are they?" Ginny asked, resting her head on his stomach. "They should have come back with you."

"Ah, well, Potter went to see Pansy halfway through the night, because he got pissed and emotional. Your father and brothers went somewhere, and Blaise went to Luna's. Good enough for you?"

"Yes," said Ginny. "Can we go to sleep now?"

"I think that's a good idea," said Draco, yawning. "I shouldn't have stayed out so late."

"Don't worry," she said. "You'll have enough energy in a few days."

* * *

Her stomach flipped and she felt sick. She stared at herself in the mirror and then behind her at the door. No one had been walking in and out checking on her and she appreciated it very much. She was already nervous enough.

Ginny stood and exhaled. She could faintly hear people outside shuffling around and it made her insides quiver again. She could hear Hermione, suddenly, very clearly. She wanted to be let inside, but someone was telling her no.

"Let her in," called Ginny, turning her head slightly. She turned back around when the door opened.

"Ginny, you look-"

"I know," she said, turning around.

Ginny was wearing a white sleeveless gown with a bottom that spread out rather largely around her, completely covering her feet. Her red hair was parted on the side and layered back in a very loose French twist. Her eyes had the lightest touch of liner and silver shadow.

"Your mother is going to cry when she sees you," said Hermione as she grabbed a nearby tissue and blew her nose. "I'm so happy for you."

The redhead took a breath and looked toward the door again. When it opened once more, Molly stood there with Luna, both trying hard not to cry. It That was effective for about two minutes, then they burst into tears and hugged her.

"Luna, I can't breathe!" gasped Ginny. "Mum, let me go."

Hermione made a tiny squeaking noise and everyone stopped moving. The music was very soft, but they all heard it.

"Is Daddy ready?" asked Ginny in a small voice.

Molly smiled slightly. "Are you ready?"

Ginny grinned as the door to the hallway opened and she stepped outside. The double doors she was supposed to go through weren't very far.

"You look beautiful, Ginny," murmured a voice as someone kissed her cheek.

Ginny nodded and took her father's arm as the doors opened.

* * *

Her eyes held his as she kissed him and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer. She brushed her hand against his cheek and grinned against his mouth. His hands gathered in her hair and he kissed her back roughly.

"We still have presents to open," she murmured, tearing herself away from him.

"Can't it wait?" he whispered, his lips fastened to her neck.

She didn't reply, just grabbed his hand and dragged him down onto the floor, and sat on his lap. He wrapped his arms around her waist and rested his chin against her shoulder.

"I want to see what your parents got us," he announced.

"It's a coffee pot," she said. "We don't drink coffee."

"That's a very Muggle thing to get us," Draco said, sighing. "What other presents are there?"

"I have a present for you," Ginny said quietly, handing him a piece of paper.

He looked at it and then at her. "What's this? Wait! Hold on. Are you serious? Why didn't you say anything before?"

"I wanted it to be a surprise."

He kissed her gently. "Thank you."

She turned in his embrace, her lips finding his again. The paper fluttering to the floor; the list of baby names forgotten.


End file.
